Chaos Roze
by AsianBunny
Summary: Rozes bloom in profusion and flourish beautifully only in the world of Chaos, a place where two people can make each other stronger. But is the cost of death really worth the price of love?
1. The Three Rozes

**Me: Hello everyone! It's me, AsianBunny along with my third story!**

**Dan: What about you're other stories?**

**Me: I'm doing this cause I wanted to post it up before I had my holidays… In case I can't get on to the internet while I'm overseas…**

**Julie: I can't believe your ditching us for a vacation!**

**Me: Calm down! I'm taking my hard drive and laptop, so I'm ninety nine per cent sure that I can keep updating my stories**

**Julie: You'd better**

**Me: In any case, this story is not well grounded and might go pretty fast… at least I think it will… I can never write short stories, but hey, that means more for you guys ;) I'm basing this on an anime, but I don't want to get too into it so just check it out on my profile as I've already written my ideas and opinions on it**

**Dan: You plagiarist**

**Me: It will be different! These are the 'Keys' to this story by the way**

**a};~-~-~-= Time skip (It's supposed to be a rose)**

**{Z}= Start and end of flash backs**

**{~X~}= Swap locations**

**Bold= Emphasis on words**

_Italics_**= Speaking their thoughts to themselves**

**Alice: This author owns the plotline, but no Japanese animations it relates to**

**Me: Thanks Alice for doing the disclaimer ^~^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Three Rozes <strong>

**No one's POV**

It was dark…

…

… On the floor written in white chalk was a Celtic trinity knot, trapped within a large ring. Bearing at its three ends lays a lit wax candle…

…

… With the wick holding the flickering flame, a trio of black hooded figures stand in between them, each having a rose in their grasp…

…

… As their grip tightened around the stem, its thorns began to pierce through their skin. Soon droplets of red cascaded from their palm down below, staining the white purity of the symbol on the ground…

…

… Each flower bore a significant colour. Black, white and pink…

…

… They spoke a single phrase "Each generation, they have been created. To protect what has been prophesized. A new order shall rise… the final one…"…

…

… The three released the flora from their captivation and it descended to the earth beneath them. On immediate contact, fate was sealed in their names…

…

… "… The order of the Rozes…"…

…

… The flames vanished. And the blackness once returned. Only now, the future has been set. A future only they can protect…

…

**a};~-~-~-**

Wardington City is the most largely populated, highly advanced place in the modern world, leading up to three million citizens in its proximity, three quarters consisting of students. And in this city, it was known for helping young students train their physic and supernatural powers, also known as The Element.

The Element rests inside of a person, and is awakened by their heart. Those who do not have powers are yet to discover it, as they are not ready themselves.

The city has a wide range of educational facilities that train and mould their powers for the good of all. From these powers there is a system judging how strong they are, and how well they are able to control them. The highest rankings are known as Level 5's. However in this place, only three people reside that have the honour of bearing that title.

Kouseitani Academy is the most well-known school out of all in the city. It only accepts the highly gifted and wealthy. However it was not a snobby prep school. After all, they attained each one of the Level 5's in their student board.

They teach regular classes such as English, Maths and Science. However there was one period in which they learn about their powers, Elemental 101. Each individual person has their own powers but is grouped from those who have the same, such as shape shifters, mind readers, premonition users and many others. Despite their different powers, they learn the same things taught in this class.

It was summer now, so the students return to school in their uniforms. The girls wore their short sleeved button up top, along with a plaid skirt, plain bow ties, black blazer and formal shoes. The boys wore black pants, shoes and the same shirt as the girls, however made for guys, along with their neck ties and blazers. The lapels and collar of the jacket is lined with the same plaid pattern, however over their heart is an embroidered crest of their school, a white circle, and inside lays a Celtic interlaced triquetra knot. The symbol of the school was a sign of magic, however magic and potions of sorts were not scientifically possible in this world. None of the students or teachers ever knew the true reason behind their insignia.

In this school, uniforms were worn depending on your ranking. The plaid pattern on the girl's skirt and both genders blazer is coloured on which level you are at.

Level 0's wear blue.

Level 1's gain yellow.

Level 2's are purple.

Level 3's are assigned to red.

Level 4's attain green.

But the Level 5's have a special colour. And since there were only three were created, they made quite a statement to the student body.

The school grounds wasn't modern like the city, however it had an immense amount of land taking up part of the forest. It was an old building like a European style cathedral, but on the inside it was like any other Japanese school.

And just like anyone going on their first day back, they were bummed.

Especially a certain esper with short raven hair.

His name was Shun, Shun Kazami. Not all that social, however he was still popular with the girls, but he couldn't care less about those sort of things. He had amazing powers, but joined no clubs or co-curricular activities, his grades on the other hand were above average.

**Shun's POV**

It was back to the Academy again. I wasn't happy about it, but not sad either.

We had to do an exam at the begging of each year to determine which level we were at. It's not like I was going to change, I've been a Level 4 ever since I entered this school, and it's probably going to be the same for this year too. My uniform was the basic one like everyone else, only I wore a green T-shirt inside and left my white school shirt open, I also didn't wear my tie unless there was a special event.

"Hey buddy! Wait up!"

I sighed and stopped walking. I knew who that voice belonged to. I turned around with an uninterested expression "Hey Dan"

Dan Kuso, my childhood best friend, although I have no idea how **that** happened. He was a hot headed guy who, for some reason always wore a pair of black goggles on his head. His powers were okay, but the first time he tried it, well, let's just say the penthouse apartment he lives in now was his second one. He was on the basketball team and was their best shooter, but in real life he had no co-ordination, sometimes I wonder how he even made it past the tryouts.

He was wearing a red uniform as he was a Level 3, and had an inside matching shirt only he had the outer white one buttoned til the top, and had a loose tie. He caught up to me and patted my back with one of his cheesy grins "It's been a while hasn't it?" What was he talking about? I hanged out with him just yesterday. But, time spins differently for Dan. So I decided to play along with him.

"Yeah it has" I said in a sarcastic tone. His smile was still there as he held his hands behind his head "I hope this year I can up a Level" I smirked "You want to make it a bet?" We both stopped and looked at each other for a while before he held his hand to me "You're on. If I can't make it to Level 4, then you have to…" He paused to think of something that will probably scar me for life "… Join the basketball team with me" Really? That was the best he could do? I took his hand "Fine. If I win, then you have to clean my house for a week. Our maids are on vacation so I need **someone** on clean-up duty" We both nodded before shaking, our deal was sealed.

The two of us continued walking till we reached the gates of the Academy. I could hear girls squeal our names as we walked passed.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Kazami Shun and Kuso Dan! They're so cute!" A random girl commented as her friend nodded in agreement. I was so sick of these pestering girls, what was this, an anime show?

The girls we walked passed soon gasped as their attention moved to the front gates "Oh wow! It's The Three Rozes!" I slightly turned around and saw a trio of girl's walking through the empty space in the centre as the crowd made way for them.

**No one's POV**

The Three Rozes.

That was the nickname of the three girls walking past. The only Level 5's in Wardington. Their uniforms were different from the rest of the students, and each one of them wore it differently.

On the left was Julie Makimoto, ranked the third most powerful in the city. Her eyes were midnight blue and were filled with friendliness, had tanned skin and shiny silver hair tied into a high side ponytail, adorned with a gold heart clip on the right side of her fringe. She had a matching necklace and a pair of earrings as well. Her uniform was a white short sleeved button up shirt that buttoned to the top, a big plaid bow shaped tie around her neck with a tight cream vest that had a plaid pattern on the lining of the collar, and a black Celtic knot over the pocket on the left. She also wore a plaid skirt, black leggings that were cut to her ankles, with a pair of white kitten heel flats. Julie was captain of the cheerleading squad, and probably the peppiest person on the entire campus. How did you think that none of their sporting teams ever lost a game? She was also known as the Queen of Textiles, as she is the most fashionable person in school.

On the right was Runo Misaki, captain of the girls' soccer team. She was the jockey star of the Academy, bringing her team to the finals four years in a row the first time she joined. She can basically do any sport assigned to her. Her uniform was a shirt and skirt like Julie's, only she wore a loose plaid neck tie, a black hoodie that also had the school's crest on the left side of her chest only it was embroidered in white, and some knee high matching converses. Her hair was bright blue and in two high pigtails, she had piercing emerald green eyes that contrasted it. Her abilities made her the second most powerful.

And in the centre was Alice Gehabich, number one. She was a natural beauty that had fair skin with long orange hair and big brown chocolate eyes. She is the smartest person in school and attains the top score in each class every year. She is also the school's president in the student council and the choir's star vocalist. Her uniform was the same as the girls, white top, plaid skirt, only she wore a white open blazer that had a plaid trim on the lapels and cuffs, along with three crystal buttons and a black school insignia over the pocket on top of her heart. She had black, over the knee socks and a pair of white ankle strapped low heeled shoes.

As they student body wore regular colour on their uniforms, the Level 5's were different. Their plaid patterns were white with gold and small hints of silver. Very unique, that is why they have made such a mark to everyone.

Some admired them, some envied them, and some loved them, a little too much considering each girl had their own fan club, both filled with boys and girls alike.

They were known as The Three Rozes for being the most gifted in the Academy. And for being the most beautiful, but they weren't stuffy pretentious people. Some thought that of them, but only from jealousy or stereotypical reasons through their superficial appearances.

Another reason for their names was the bracelets they wore. Each girl had a silver chain around their left wrist, with a single rose crystal charm. Julie's was pink, Runo's was white and Alice's was black.

It was a statement that caught everyone's eyes.

**Shun's POV**

Humph, what's so great about some pretty, popular girls? They're probably just like every other ones I've seen.

I turned away from them and made my way to the homeroom class board placed by the side of the entrance, which was being flooded with students fighting their way to the front to see which teacher they had in the morning, and who their new classmates were.

I stood at the back as I could see perfectly fine. _Hhhmmm… Class 3-1._ I found out which one I was assigned to, but I realised that Dan was still standing where we were before. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him jump a little. He turned and gave me a 'You scared the hell out of me look'.

I chuckled a little "What's with you? You've been spaced out for like five minutes" He laughed nervously as he scratched his head and sweat dropped "Nothing man, so, which class am I in?" I turned away and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my pants as I made my way to the entrance "See for yourself. We're not even in the same year so it doesn't concern me"

I heard the distant sound of 'Gee, thanks for caring!' In the background as a sarcastic tone was implied. I smirked and walked up the steps to the third floor of the building where my homeroom was.

**No one's POV**

As the Level 4 esper made his class, Dan finally found his homeroom as he fought his way out of the sea of people.

He was in 2-7, and was in for a little surprise as he walked up to the second level of their school.

"Dan! Dude!"

A boy with a red uniform and long blond hair shouted from down the hall as he waved his hand in the air. The brunette turned around and gave him a grin "Billy, haven't seen since last year, how was Spain?"

Billy Gilbert, the ace on the school's baseball team. He has never missed a ball, and had a lightning fast swing. During the holidays he travels the world learning about different types of sports.

The base baller tipped his cap and had a happy-go-lucky expression on his face "Awesome! I had a chance to become a matador, but the bull was chasing me inside the ring for a while when I first started" He went from excited to depressing in a matter of seconds as he hanged his head. But in an instant he shot up and gave Dan a thumbs up and a wink "But, I got some good news, we're in the same class" The two bumped the back of their right wrists together as they made their way to their homeroom.

As the duo got to their homeroom, Billy slid open the door and found two students in the middle of the room by the window. Dan smiled as he made his way to them "Hey Sparky" That was the nickname he gave to none other than the Level 5, Runo.

She was sitting on her desk chair with her chin in her palm as another esper sat on her desk table in front of her. And of course it was Julie. Since both girls were the same age, they coincidentally had the same homeroom. The blunette glared at him, then closed her eyes as if she didn't care, but was really pissed at him as her eyebrow twitched a little "I told you to stop calling me that!" The tanned girl giggled at the two "Runo, you never told me you had a boyfriend!" She said cheerfully.

A spark emitted in her eyes as she shot up from her seat, slamming her hands on the desk in the process "He is not my boyfriend!" She said, well, yelled defensively. Julie continued to smirk "But why else would he give you such a cute nickname?" She stated as her hands moved into a sarcastic shrug. The silver haired girl jumped to the floor and held out her hand to Dan "Hi, I'm Julie, one of Runo's girlfriends. I've never seen you around before" He shook it with a grin "Dan Kuso, Runo's guy friend. We were classmates since kindergarten. And this is my pal Billy" He introduced while gesturing beside him. Julie smiled and flapped her right hand up and down "Oh, I know who he is! Billy's my neighbour and childhood best friend!" The brunette turned to him with a questionable look "Since when didn't you tell me you knew her?" Billy looked calm "We weren't in the same class last year when I was emitted to the school, but Julie and I was. Besides I told you one time but you were too busy staring at Runo at orientation the year before" The cheerleader and base baller high fived together "Nice one" She said with a wink. The two knew they could come up with thousands of embarrassing jokes for their two friends from now on.

Soon they bell rang and all the leftover students came pouring in taking their seats. And it just so happened that Dan was assigned to the desk beside Runo, Julie was in front of her, and Billy was beside the Julie.

As their homeroom teacher came in, he began asking the students to introduce themselves.

"Yes! We have Yamamoto-sensei! He's such a laid back teacher!" Runo whispered happily to the girl in front of her, who nodded in agreement.

It was the usual introductions. Their names, levels and powers, the basic students had most of the same Element, until it was Julie's turn. She stood up from her seat "Makimoto Julie, Level 5. Terrakinesis, also known as an Earth element user, and ecological empathy" The tanned skin girl was able to manipulate the earth's minerals but, also the plants. One of the reasons she became a Level 5 was because she could actually communicate with the living environment.

She then sat down and turned to Runo, whose turn it was. The blunette got up as well "Misaki Runo, Level 5. Electromagnetic and light manipulation" Her powers were able to control electric currents and at the same time manipulate light. She could send out shots of electricity, but also have the ability to control light. Being able to alter the human eye to bend light making her invisible or create holograms as such gave her the position she was in now.

Others introduced themselves and soon came to the blond base baller "Gilbert Billy, Level 3. Earth mimicry" He was an Earth user like Julie, but could only transform his body into earth related substances around him like sand, mud and rocks.

The brunette shot up while pumping his fist in the air "Kuso Dan, Level 3 too! I'm a Pyrokinesist, a Fire Element user!" He said over excitedly. Dan had the power to control and absorb fire, like creating a flame and making it disappear. Only his control was a little… off.

The other students then continued while there were silent whispers about two of the three Rozes being in their class, but Runo and Julie ignored them.

**{~X~}**

As Shun made his way to his own homeroom, more girls were gossiping about him in the hallways and guys were glaring at him in spite.

He entered his class am found his seat which was by the window on the second last row. He placed his bag on the hook and sat in his chair as he stared out the window.

The rest of the students soon came in took their seats and the bell rang signalling it was time for homeroom.

**Shun's POV**

I had Nakamura-sensei, man she's strict. Last year she even made a student run laps around the entire campus for being like a second late. And that guy didn't finish until the next morning.

We took attendance and introduced ourselves, until it was my turn. I sighed, not really interested in these formalities "Kazami Shun, Level 4. Wind Element user" I could manipulate and control the wind at an instant. I can glide over water and on land, but can't fully fly in the air.

"Thank you Kazami-san, you may sit" I did as she said "Now onto our last classmate, please" She instructed as her eyes were on the class role.

It was silent for a while. I slightly turned behind me and realised no one was there "The last student please" She repeated in a stricter tone as she adjusted her glasses and looked in my direction.

Suddenly the back door flew open and caught everyone's attention "I'm sorry I'm late!" It was the same girl I saw from this morning. The teacher actually had a softer expression as if that was possible "No harm done Gehabich-san, but I expect punctuality in the future. Now take your seat and introduce yourself" She laughed lightly then made her way to the empty desk near me. I would have expected special treatment was given to her.

"Gehabich Alice, Level 5. Illusionist, darkness manipulator, teleporter, telekinetic and dark side view" She said.

_A darkness manipulator and illusionist huh? _Apparently they can manipulate your mind and send you into a dreamlike state that they can also control, and, well, as the name states, darkness. It was quite destructive, no one would have believed her if she wasn't a Level 5.

"Huh, no way would Alice-sama have dark side view" A guy commented from the other side of the room. I guess some don't accept the fact that she might have a bad soul.

Dark side view. An ability that opens the evil in your heart caused by a physical manifestation of one's past wrong doings, but those who have nothing to burden render that power useless. Being able to have supposedly five powers was quite impressive, however that doesn't change the way I see her or any of the others.

**No one's POV**

At nine o'clock an announcement went off the speakers from the headmistress, Mrs Avalon "Can all students proceed to their assigned stations to begin your first exams. The force field shall be drawn down for your testing in ten minutes. Please prepare until then"

There was a set invisible force field around the Academy's perimeter. It is able to force one's Element to be powerless on school grounds, for the safety of all students.

Everyone began to pile down to the changing rooms in the gym to get into their P.E. clothes, which were the usual black shorts, white runners and assigned colour shirts. But they still had the schools symbol in white.

As the students made their way to the grounds they were given to, the three Level 5's were separated to test their powers individually.

**{~X~}**

Julie was in a barren rocky area somewhere on the school grounds. Beside her was the judge, waiting for the girl to show him her powers as a clipboard and pen was in his hands.

Julie kneeled to the ground and had her palms in the dirt. She caressed the ground and began concentrating on her Element.

Slowly, the Earth began to move and in a matter of seconds it seemed that she was done. The Australian got up and clapped her hands as the dust was released from it, with a victorious smile on her face, then moved them to her hips and looked at the judge. From where she was it seemed like nothing happened, but from a bird's eye view she actually levitated a huge part of the land with a circumference of one mile.

He smiled "Makimoto Julie, Level 5 esper" She jumped in excitement as the flying cliff began to lower back in its groove.

**{~X~} **

At the same time as Julie, Runo had her own test.

She was by the Olympic sized swimming pool as her own judge was standing behind her. The instructor had a machine next to her to have exact measurements of her powers "Misaki-san, you may now begin"

The blunette smiled and took out a silver coin from her pocket that had an engraved rose on one side and a Celtic knot on the other, which had thorns emitting from it. It was made of metal, so it could exceed her powers to greater levels, even just a small coin like this. She always had it with her.

Runo held out her right arm forward and tossed it in the air. On contact with her skin, she shot out a beam of electricity that cut through the water, creating a huge wave to shoot up in the air. It soon crashed back and filled the pool up again. She repeated this several times before it was about three metres less as it turned into rain that drenched her and the judge.

The electronic machine beside her was analysing her statistics "Initial velocity, one thousand and forty two metres per second. Continuous discharges, nine. Target deviation, twenty point three millimetres" It said in a mechanical voice. The judge wrote on the clipboard in her hand, and then smiled at the wet esper "Misaki, Runo. Overall evaluation, Level 5" Her tone was very proud. The jockey smiled, then grabbed a towel, threw it around her neck and began drying off her face.

**{~X~} **

Alice was starting her test right now.

She along with her judge was in the virtual reality chamber, as she had a series of tests to go through.

The red head was inside it, while the judge was in the control room creating a setting for her "The test shall begin" He said through the microphone. The environment soon changed around her into a city scene with three dimensional pixelated people that seemed to be frozen. The man spoke once again, however she couldn't see him this time "You are to save the citizens from a speeding truck without causing a panic. Your time begins, now"

The people began moving as the said truck was gliding across the concrete, scratching the metal on the asphalt as it formed a series of sparks. It skidded passed the illusionist as a strong breeze whipped her from its powerful speed, causing her hair to fly in front of her face.

Alice first used her illusionist abilities to take control of the people's minds so that they are in an inanimate state, to make sure that they were unable to scream and create a riot. She then teleported to the centre of the street, behind the truck and closed her eyes. Alice was concentrating on her darkness abilities.

She reopened them and held her palms upwards by her sides. Soon, forming on inside were dark, black flames with a purple aura surrounding it. The Russian then extended her arms with the shadowed energy following in the trucks direction, wrapping its rectangular body in its grasp. Alice crossed her arms to form an X to try and pull the vehicle to a stop, but it was too strong. It began to drag the soles of her shoes on the pavement. But, through her last capable ability she used her telekinesis to force the emergency brake up on the inside.

The truck rolled to an abruptly stop, barely touching the baby carriage in front of it by the four way crossing.

"Gehabich, Alice…" The judge began. She released her black energy and the scene soon faded back to the virtual room it was before "Three minutes and two seconds. Congratulations, you are a Level 5" She smiled gratefully and left through the large doors behind her. Realising he never questioned her about using her last ability.

**a};~-~-~-**

It was now lunch as it took all students four periods to complete their tests. They changed back into their formal uniforms and were all a little sluggish.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Dan screamed at a wooden table outside. Billy pulled him pack onto the bench "What's wrong? Not enough to eat" He question sarcastically as he eyed the brunettes tray of ramen, sushi and mochi. He heard a snicker from behind him.

"You lost"

Dan turned, a little scared, and saw Shun. He then looked in front of his plate of food drearily, pushed it away, and began banging his head against the table. The raven haired ninja started to chuckle and Billy soon understood "You guys made a bet didn't you?" Shun nodded, then proceeded to sit across from them. The base baller continued to ask "What was it this time?" He said with a sigh.

"He had to clean my house for a week" As soon as he said that, the blond cracked up laughing and fell under the table. Dan stopped injuring himself long enough to say something "It's not funny dude, have you seen his mansion? It's the size of an island!" He over reacted towards the thought of becoming Shun's maid for a week and then continued to bang his head on the table.

However Shun on the other hand was enjoining the fact that he could torture Dan for the week ahead. Although the system checks were done, the three guys remained at the same level as they were before "Dan you can start next Monday, so you can mentally prepare yourself" His home wasn't enormous, but it wasn't small either, he just wanted to build up the idea to scare Dan.

"Billy!" A girlish voice called out. The said base baller stopped laughing and held onto the bench, attempting to pull himself back up but failing "Julie, what's up?"

The tanned girl caught up to them wearing her cheerleading outfit. It was tight, white long sleeved top with a V neck and was cut in a small area to show part of her shoulders. There were rings of gold where her writs were and on the lining of the neck, where her shoulders were cut and at the bottom which covered her stomach. She had a matching mini pleated skirt that had a golden trim at the ends, but also wore shorts underneath. He shoes were white and gold high tops and at the centre of her chest was the schools insignia printed in black, over a gold V going from where her belly button was, up to the shoulders cut.

She began panting as she rested her hands on her knees "Sorry Billy, I can't have lunch with you today, I've got practice. I promise tomorrow I'll definitely will!" The blond boy picked himself up and stepped over the bench to her "No prob Jules, I'll walk you home as usual?" She smiled and finally caught her breath "Of course! See ya till then" With that, she waved a quick goodbye and began running to the track grounds on the other side of the school.

Shun eyed her confusingly, and then turned his attention back to Billy "Since when was that Level 5 esper your girlfriend?" The base baller took it defensively and started waving his hands in front of him "No way! She's my **childhood** friend, and also my neighbour so that's why I always walk home with her!" The ninja didn't believe him one bit. He then looked at Dan who was still in a continuous loop of losing his brain cells. Shun got up and held his head up by his goggles "There's no point in killing yourself now, not until you've cleaned my house" The brunette got up a little dizzy "I'm going…. to the… infirmary…" He then walked unsteadily to the main building of the school.

Shun turned to Billy once again "You know that if you fall for that girl you're going to get hurt in the end" The blond gave him a sympathetic look "I know you hate the Level 5's, for a reason I don't know why, but two of them are in my class, so one of them is my new friend, and one of them is my old, but get to know them before you judge ok man" He thought about it for a while then smirked. The raven haired boy got up and walked in the same direction as Dan "Since when were you this wise" He joked as his hands were placed neatly into his pockets.

"I've always have been!" He counteracted from behind with a victorious grin.

Shun was taking in his friends words. _Maybe I should. Humph, I've never thought I would be taking advice from Billy_. He thought as he entered the building with the bell ringing as lunch had ended.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: See, I told you it might go fast, oh well…<strong>

**Billy: So what is this actually about?**

**Me: You and the readers will have to find out and see hehe X)**

**Runo: I hate waiting for the plot twist to come (Volts of electricity flickers around her body)**

**Me: Ok ok, no need to shock anyone… maybe Dan in the next couple of opening cuts… we'll see how it goes**

**Dan: I don't want to get electrified**

**Me: (Ignoring yelling in the background) Well anyway, me and MarshmellowsSleeping is creating a Christmas challenge together, so check out either of our profiles to get the details!**

**Shun: Humph. Shameless promoting**

**Me: Hey…! Actually you're right there**

**Alice: (Laughs uncomfortably) **

**Me: Well review my new story you guys, I hope this will turn out well :)**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO<strong> **AsianBunny**


	2. A Tie Is a Sign of Friendship

**Me: I just thought as a present to you guys, I'd update _two_ of my stories!**

**Rudolph: Get me out of this sack!**

**Me: If you haven't read Miss B then you have no idea what Dan did -_-"**

**Dan: Hey! You didn't deny anything, your apart of this kidnapping**

**Me: Aha! So it is a kidnapping!**

**Alice: (Bickering in the background) I knew I shouldn't have baked those gingerbread cookies (Slumped her shoulders while sweat dropping)**

**Runo: (Patting her on the back) No you shouldn't have (Shakes head from side to side)**

**Julie: (Crossing her arms) Says the girl comprising with the fruit cake gobbler!**

**Dan: You don't even like fruit cake!**

**Billy: (More shouting in the background) I though the holidays were about joy and all that other stuff -_-"**

**Shun: Not in here it isn't**

**Me: (Random things flying around the room, holly, cookies, Rudolf in his burlap bag etc.) Well jolly reviews ready to be replied X) Hey jazzmonkey, sorry about not making Shun a new student, I'm doing that for another story though. I had to make the girls Level 5's for a reason… at least I think there is… -_-" SugoiSaru, I thought it was quite long, but here's more for jour enjoyment :) Oh MarshmelloesSleeping! You finally had time to read one of my stories. I feel happy butterflies inside, and yeah chat to you soon too X) InnocentDiamond, yeah I guess the girls seem intimidating to the guys because of their powers, but there will be more to come ;)**

**Runo: For the last time, its Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner and **_**then**_** Blitzen! (Throws wreath that hooked around Dan's head)**

**Julie: (Dodges chocolate pudding) The plot is hers but not the three anime's and one manga related to it!**

**Dan: NO! MY PUDDING! I didn't mean to throw that!**

**Alice: Can't everyone just be quiet! (On the verge of tears)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Tie Is a Sign of Friendship <strong>

**Shun's POV**

It was what? Like six in the morning when I heard a repeated knock by my door "Master Shun, your Grandfather wishes to see you" A muffled voice told me by on the opposite side of my room.

I sat up on the edge of my bed as I ran the tangles out of my hair "Thanks Kato, I'll be there in a minute" I listened to the sound of soft footsteps disappearing and sighed. He **has** to summon me this early on the day after I went back to school?

I got up and made my way to the bathroom. My room wasn't that extravagant, it had a king-sized bed lined with green and black covers with two side tables on both ends and a small lamp on each. My wardrobe was at the far end on the right of it on the wall, and in front the closet door there was a large, grey carpeted space with my flat screen T.V., circular hunter green leather couch and a glass coffee table, while the rest of the floor was jade coloured marble. There was a balcony at the end that faces the front gates. I usually go there at night because it was more peaceful. My bathroom, which I was still in, was on the left side of my bed.

I washed my face with the cold trickling water that came out of my faucet. It seemed to wake me up. I brushed my teeth and got dressed in my usual green uniform, then grabbed my black school bag and slung it over my right shoulder.

As I walked down the large flight of stairs in front of me, there were another set on each side going in the other direction. It didn't matter which one I took because they both led me to the foyer. I got to the dining room which was by a door next to the staircase, and saw my Gramps at the end of the long table with a newspaper in his hands. I took my seat beside him and began to eat the bowl of rice, sweetened rolled eggs and miso soup.

Once I was done I asked him why he wanted to see me so early. He put down the newspaper and drank his green tea "I'm off to the U.S. with one of my business partners next week, so I am entrusting you to be alone in this household. You will have to provide for yourself as all the workers have taken leave"

I smirked. I already got the cleaning covered thanks to Dan, but cooking, I'm not so sure "No problem, I've got everything… covered" I said slyly. He gave me a cocked eyebrow, but I pretended not to notice. I said I was off and decided to go to school early, there was nothing better to do anyway.

As I left through the front doors I heard the sound of yelling and footsteps running on gravel at the mansion across from mine.

"ALICE! Get back here and finish your breakfast!" A woman with long wavy, light brown hair and violet eyes called. She seemed to be in her late twenties, but had a loud enough voice.

I couldn't see who she was shouting at, until a girl appeared in front of their gates with a piece of toast in her mouth and was putting on her left shoe. It was the Alice in my class. _Since when did __**she**__ live next to me? _

The red head took the bread in her hand and adjusted her school bag on her shoulders while smiling widely at her "Yuko-san! Daijōbu dayo! I've got to go! See you later!" She said cheerfully, then teleported away. The woman by the doors held her hands to her hips in disapproval "Mattaku, that girl" With that, she sighed and went back inside.

I was about to take this new information in when the illusionist reappeared by the white brick wall of her fence, giggling. She then walked to the direction I usually take to the Academy. _I don't get it. If she's a teleporter, then why didn't she transport herself to school? _

I didn't quite understand, so I did the same and left the front gates of my home, down the road to campus.

As I turned a corner I saw that she went in a different direction, away from the path to school. I didn't bother to care, so I went my own way.

**No one's POV**

The raven haired esper made it to the empty grounds of the Academy. It seemed like it was deserted considering it was only seven in the morning, and students usually arrive an hour before nine to prepare for when classes actually starts.

As he went inside and up the stairs to his homeroom on the third storey, he slid open to door to find a sleeping girl by the window. Alice somehow got to school faster than him, even though she walked in the opposite route away from the campus.

She was draped over her desk, resting on her arms as the sun was just shining on her. Her breathing was clam and slow.

Shun stood there for who knows how long before closing the door and making his way to his own seat in front of her, however this action didn't startle her. He sat on the side of the chair as he crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and rested his head on his left fist, which was being held up by his elbow on the desk.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable for him, but it seemed awkward as she didn't sense his presence.

Shun glanced at the sleeping beauty and was wondering about what Billy said to him the day before. _Was she __**really**__ different from all the other Level 5's? _He sighed loudly as his thoughts clouded his mind. This caused Alice to wake up as she scratched her right eye "Kazami-kun…? What are you doing at school so early?" He looked at her confusingly "You know who I am?" She giggled in response "Of course I do, you're in my class after all"

Shun felt a little dumb for asking such an irrelevant question "Then what are **you** doing here so early?" He asked to forget his previous inquiry. She looked at him innocently, which caught him off his guard "I'm the school's president. I come here in the morning on most occasions" The ninja smirked "To sleep?" Alice flushed a little embarrassingly as she turned away, when she looked back the Russian realised something.

She got up from her set and ran to the door, holding the frame before she left "Mattete! I'll be back in a second" Alice ran down the hallway to who knows where, leaving the Level 4 esper in the empty classroom.

**a};~-~-~-**

After a couple of minutes, Alice retuned with her hands tied behind her back.

Shun was now on the balcony railing. There was a door behind Alice's desk that allowed them to go outside. The wind was brushing through his hair as he heard her approach from behind him. He turned and leaned on the metal bars "Where did you run off to?" He asked, but not really interestedly. She smiled "Close your eyes" Shun looked at her with a confusing expression "Why?"

"Just do it. And don't open them until I say it's okay" He was hesitant at first, but complied.

As the ninja was surrounded by the blackness, he felt a tug at his shirt. Then something long was wrapping around his neck. Shun moved forward and was about to see what was happening, but he heard Alice's voice "I said to wait until I said so" He leaned back on the railing and did as he was told. It's not like he could disobey the president right?

"Okay, I'm done"

Shun was finally allowed to open his eyes. He looked at her, then at himself and realised his white school shirt was now buttoned just until the top, and he had a loose green tie. The esper examined the neck ware in his left hand and then at the girl in front of him. His eyes asked 'What was this?' Alice understood and soon explained. She shut her own orbs and put up her hand in an all knowing way "Students are permitted to wear full uniform. All of us have to look good for the sake of the Academy right?" Shun was a little stifled. Not even his Grandfather cared about the way he dressed.

The red head then made her way to the railing beside him. She stared at the sun rising over the city, while Shun rested his elbows on the cool metal behind him. Alice turned to face him "Your Dan's best friend right?" He was surprised that she knew about Dan "How did you know that?" She giggled away from his gaze "What' so funny?" The Level 5 stopped laughing and looked to the person beside her "He always pesters one of **my** best friends Runo. So I guess that makes us friends-in-law" She said with a wink.

Alice then took a step back "Let me properly introduce myself to you. Shun rolled his eyes "I know, you're a Level 5 and have all these powers. You told the class yesterday already" He said annoyed as he didn't want her to show off herself to him. She shook her head from side to side "No, not **that** way" The ninja looked at her, and for some reason she smiled at his impolite behaviour.

Alice began to bow "Hajimemashite, I'm Alice Gehabich. Yoroshiku onegai shi masu, Kazami-kun" He nodded slowly "Ah… Yoroshiku…" _She's… nicer than I thought._

It was about the time when students arrive as the two perched up on the third level saw people walk through the Academy's gates. Alice walked to the door "We'd better take our seats before Nakamura-sensei gets here. She's really strict" They sat in their assigned desks as Shun commented "Not with you" She took a defensive tone "Hey! That was because I had some student council papers to take care of, so I told her I'd be **a little** tardy" The Level 5 pouted as he chuckled "It's not funny" She said while she crossed her arms, but Shun didn't stop, he just continued to laugh at her reaction. The red head huffed and blew a part of her fringe in the air as she turned away with her eyes shut in anger "Mou~ ii!"

**a};~-~-~-**

Classes have begun, and by now it was fourth period, which meant the two had Science.

The teacher was by the front in his white lab coat explaining the process of photosynthesis. Once he was done he put down the white board marker on the rack and faced his students "Okay, I know you're going to hate me for this, but we have a project" The class groaned, but they didn't dislike Kareshi-sensei, as he was one of the coolest teachers in school. He continued to give out the information "This will be a partnered assignment on the concept of light. It is due in two weeks' time. You may pick your own partners"

Soon enough all the girls have chosen one of their friends to work with, except for Alice. Probably because they were too intimated by her powers. She sighed as she watched the happy friends were partnered with someone they liked. Some guys began to crowd around her and kept asking, well, begging her to be partners. She laughed uncomfortably and she sweat dropped, not really sure how to say no to so many people.

"Alice, do you want to be my partner?"

The said esper turned to her right, as found the owner of the voice. It was Shun. Who was sitting beside her at the beginning of the lesson, with resting his head him the palm of his hand and had his eyes closed, he said it lazily as the boys around her sneered at him.

"Please, as if Alice-sama would partner with you" One of them said in jealousy. Shun slightly turned towards the group and gave them a death glare. They were so scared by it that they hurriedly returned to the stools they were on before.

Alice smiled as she leaned in closer to him and whispered "Thank you" The ninja smirked and went back to his calm composure "You owe me. So, you still want to be partnered in this project?" She giggled "I think you're my last option" She answered playfully as her eyes examined that the class was now paired in twos "But I would be glad to either way" Alice finished. Shun looked at her curiously. _I guess she __**is**__ different. She's like me, not wanting so much attention drawn to her._

**a};~-~-~-**

After the fourth period, it was now lunch. And just as promised yesterday, Julie had lunch with Billy and Dan outside on the grass area with the food they bought from the cafeteria.

The cheerleader sighed as she was glad that their long history class was over. Billy grinned at her "Where's that usually peppy girl I know?" She gave him a look and pouted "History drains all the energy out of me. So blame the school!" The base baller chuckled, then turned to the brunette chomping down his sandwich "Dan calm down, we have an hour of lunch, so eat slower" The fire user put it down away from his mouth in depression "This is basically the highlight of my week" He said drearily, remembering that soon he will be given the position as Shun's maid.

The blond patted his back, understanding his dilemma "Just be glad that he didn't make you cosplay" The three laughed as Dan agreed, he felt slightly less down in the dumps. And as if on cue, the said raven haired boy came, along with a girl by his side. Billy noticed her right away "Hey Alice" He greeted. She waved to her three friends "Hi you guys"

Dan turned and grinned, but it soon turned into a curious frown "Shun, since when did you know Alice?" He simply replied "She's in my class" The brunette fell down into the grass anime style, and stayed there "Did **all** of you know each other and I was kept in the dark" He said in a depressed tone.

They all laughed except for Shun who just smirked, then the five sat underneath the sunshine and continued chatting.

"Julie, where's Runo?" The Russian asked the silver haired girl "She has training. You know how she is with her sports" She answered while shrugging at their typical blunette. Alice was a bit disheartened "Oh, I wanted to ask her about her powers for a project I got for Science" Julie became confused "Why would you need to? You're the smartest girl in school. And Runo flunked that class last year" She said while reminiscing about the old days. The school president gushed a little "I'm not **that** smart. It's probably just a fluke" She said modestly. Dan laughed "Yes you are. How is it a fluke if you get the top scores **every** year? And Julie's right, Sparky's horrible at academics" The Australian nearly choked on her water "Says the guy who set the Science lab on fire on the last semester of school in seventh grade!"

"That was you!"" Alice realised as she pointed to him. He laughed nervously while scratching his head. The illusionist sighed "You know how long it took to rebuild it? I had to call in so many workers to construct the one we have now, so don't destroy this one okay" She said in a stern yet gentle way. Dan chuckled "Alright, alright, you're so cute when you telling people off" She pouted as Billy and Julie glanced at each other, then said in unison "He's right you know" She looked shocked at her so-called friends "Don't back him up!"

As the Earth duo laughed at the number one Level 5 who was puffing her cheeks with one eye closed, Shun looked towards his best friend, noticing he was staring sincerely at Alice.

"Kaichou! Kaichou!"

Someone yelled in the distance, running towards the group. It was a girl with short black hair tied into a low ponytail and wore a red school uniform. Alice stopped pouting at payed attention to the panting vice president "Chan? What's wrong?" The Chinese girl held on to her knees to catch her breath "We need you to come help us with the planning for the school's athletics meet" The red head jumped up "But that's not supposed to happen for another month!" The Level 3 gestured her to follow "I know, that's why we need your help to sort things out"

Alice nodded and said goodbye to her friends as she and Chan Lee made their way to the main building. Julie sighed "That girl overworks herself to hard" She stated while Dan and Billy nodded in agreement. Shun leaned back as his arm pushed his body up while he rested the other on his elevated knee. He had a somewhat mischievous grin plastered on his lips "So Dan, what were you and Billy talking about cosplaying?"

The said brunette turned to him a little sacredly as he gulped. Julie laughed lightly "You boys and your bets. Um, I'll… leave you guys alone" She knew she didn't want to get caught up in their one on one staring contest with Billy refereeing them, so she left to get her stuff for the last lesson of the day.

**a};~-~-~-**

The final class of the day is one you don't really listen too. You mostly just stare at the clock on the wall thinking 'Can't it go any faster?' Well, that was the case for some students like Julie, Runo, Dan and Billy who were in Maths and wanted to be over and done with, but the remaining two were in Chemistry, and what worse way to end the day, than with a surprise test.

**Shun's POV**

A test? Seriously? It's only been two days and they're already throwing out the heavy artillery. Don't get me wrong, I know some of this stuff, but springing it so suddenly was just completely unreasonable. I guess that's school for you.

I tapped the mechanical pencil on the table, thinking about the fifth question. It had only been ten minutes since we've gotten it, so I'm taking my time while the others were probably scribbling down nonsense trying to finish.

I sighed as I stopped looking at my agitated classmates and began staring out the window. I was getting distracted by not the outside world, but the sound of calm breathing. I looked behind me and realised Alice was sleeping, again. She had taken off her blazer and placed it on the head of her chair as she used the desk as a substitute for a pillow. I was going to wake her up to finish the test, but realised she already filled everything in. _It's only been one sixth of the lesson and she's done!_ Wow, well she is the smartest student, but she still shouldn't sleep during class.

I smirked as an idea popped into my head. I leaned in closer tapped the top of her head with my pencil.

She immediately jumped up from her seat shrieking, which caught everyone's attention. I just closed my eyes and turned back to my sheet pretending not to notice anything.

"Alice-san, is there something the matter?" Shirai-sensei asked in a concerned tone. She just sank back into her chair nervously "Sumimasen, minna…" She apologized sheepishly while the rest laughed at her sudden panic stricken actions. They soon went back to the test, as was I.

I felt something poke my back. I think it was a tip of a pencil like mine. I turned around and was met with a pouty expression. She looked really pissed at me, but with that cute face it didn't seem at all threatening. _Did I seriously think that she was cute!_

"That wasn't very nice" She whispered to me with crossed arms and a scrunched up forehead. I smirked "Then you shouldn't be catching up on you beauty sleep during a test" Her features soon softened "I've finished already, why can't I?" She turned away a little offended. I chuckled as I rested my arms back on my desk "Because…"

"Because…?" She repeated wanting an answer. I just kept silent while she gave up and leaned back in her seat, blowing a lock of her hair up with a quick breath. I looked at the clock and realised it had already been half an hour, so I had only twenty minutes to finish. I sighed and got on with it.

**a};~-~-~-**

**No one's POV**

It was finally time to go home. In Chemistry, all the students rushed out, leaving the two to pack up their things.

As Alice was putting her books in her bag, the door slid wide open, creating a loud bang "Alice!" Julie screeched as Runo, Dan and Billy followed her in. The red head looked confusingly at her two best friends. Usually the peppy girl would be at practice and the blunette would be training on Tuesdays "What's up guys?" The Australian jumped on her and gave a giant bear hug "My squad has other club activities to do, so I'm free" Runo nodded at her answer "Me too. My team still pretty wiped from today's drills" Julie finally let go of Alice and pumped her fist in the air "**So**, let's go out!"

The two guys behind followed her actions "Yoshi!" They agreed. The Russian gave an apologetic smile to them "Sorry, I have a student council meeting" They all groaned in disappointment, until the vice president walked by the door "Oh Alice, I forgot to tell you, the meeting has been cancelled and was rescheduled for Thursday"

Alice's smile turned into a happy one "Thanks Chan" The Asian girl returned the smile and walked away.

The six walked alongside each other towards the front gates. The brunette was excited, but hadn't a clue on what they were doing "So what should we do?" They pondered for a while before Julie spoke up "I heard there was a new crepe stand at a street near Central"

Central was the heart of the city and was not far from the school. It was a wide circular area with an elevated pond at the centre along with a bridge over it. It was surrounded by shops, restaurants and was a typical hangout spot for teens. They all agreed and continued to walk further into Wardington City.

As they were in one of the main streets, the cheerleader's eyes were laid on a music store. As they passed by it a memory rekindled in her mind. She turned to the red head "Sō ieba, Alice? When is our next performance?" An unsure Julie asked. The said girl tapped her chin searching through her thoughts "I think next Saturday" The Australian nodded and thanked her as they kept on walking. The three guys gave puzzled looks to each other. They were completely clueless on what topic they were talking about, so Billy decided to ask for them "What performance Jules?"

"Hn? Oh, for The Hood" Dan closed his eyes and held his hands behind his head "What's that?"

After a while the guys realised the three girls stopped in their tracks. They turned around and saw that they had astonished expressions. Some silence was made between them until the three Level 5's yelled.

"EEEeeeehhhhhhh! You've never heard of The Hood?"

All eyes were staring at them from passing bystanders, but they didn't care as they were still shocked over their discovery.

"What?" Billy said in confusion. The girls were now up in their faces in disbelief. They sighed knowing that the three in front of them were really less sociable than they thought, well excluding Shun. Runo took in a deep breath and held her hands to her hips "The Hood is a teen club only for students in Kouseitani Academy" The girls then walked ahead of them as they followed listening to the new piece of information given to them. Julie continued on "Its run by the upperclassmen, so only the high school division can get in" The guys soon understood, and Alice decided to finish "And we perform as a group on some occasions. You guys should come and see us at the club. We can show you during our next performance"

The soccer star made humph sound "I can't believe any of you heard of it before. Gossip spreads like wildfire at our school. You're not as connected as us" She somewhat insulted as she waved her index finger at them. But only Dan seemed to care "What does that supposed to mean!" As they fought alongside each other while walking, the four sweat dropped at the two.

"Oh look! There it is!" Julie pointed to a stand that had a large stripped umbrella on the miniature truck. There was a woman serving the desserts down to the little kids while giving one of their service smiles "Let's go! Let's go!" The cheerleader said anxiously while pulling Billy along by the sleeve. He was forced against his will as he tried to steady his steps while attempting to hold on to his baseball cap.

But just before they could get to the stand, an explosion was created on the right side of the street. There was a huge gust of wind blowing some debris in their direction. Everyone covered their eyes with their arms while trying to see what happened.

"Take what you can and get let's get out of here!"

A voice from the dust shouted. Soon four figures wearing black clothing and masks that covered the lower half of their face emerged carrying what seemed to be a burlap sack. They came out from a jewellery shop, robbing them of their valuable pieces.

"Alice!" Julie and Runo screamed. She nodded with a serious face to both of them and began running to the burglars. The cheerleader jumped over the railing onto the concrete road covering the left side, while the blunette took the right. The illusionist took the centre, giving the robbers a deadly look. But they didn't take it seriously.

"Humph, what can three little girls do? Guys, take them down!" The one in the middle commanded, he seemed to be the leader. The remaining three did as they were told and took one of them each while the last one made a dash for it to the car by the road. Dan, Billy and Shun were about to interfere when Alice stopped them "No! Evacuate the citizens, we'll take cake of these guys for now" They were hesitant to listen, but understood and began moving the people out of the area.

Shun looked back at the commanding girl, seeing how strong was she really to be taking these guys on.

"You kiddies won't want to mess with me" The one by Julie threatened as in his hand formed shards of ice. _Cryokinesis?_ The Australian just smirked "That ice seems as pretty as the crystals you have in that bag. Everyone knows diamonds are stronger than that" She taunted. The robber growled as he threw the levitating shards towards her. But with Julie's Earth powers, she was able to lit the asphalt from the ground to block it "You guys take of the others, I got Frosty over here" The two nodded as she moved the concrete back down and began fighting the ice manipulator.

Runo turned to the one on the centres left "I'll leave the lame opening lines to my friend…"

"I heard that!"

"…**I** just want to get on with it" The burglar took a defensive stance "You've got spunk girly, but can you take this?" He kneeled on the ground and touched the road below, soon his right arm turned into concrete. Runo looked as if it want a big deal "A life-force absorber huh? That won't help you" As he dived towards her, she quickly dogged it and began using her light abilities to create five holographic images surrounding him "Can you guess which ones real?" They all said. His eyes widened as he thought he was undermining her from the very beginning.

Alice knew Runo can handle herself, so she turned her attention to the remaining robber. His eyes had all type of cockiness in them "You think you can take me on. My powers would be wasted. Now, get out of my way!" Alice moved slightly to the left with ease. She then grabbed his elbow and kicked the back of his right ankle making him off balance "Don't you think…"

"Huh? She disappeared!" The illusionist then teleported behind him and kicked him down on his spine with both of her legs. He face planted on the road as she back flipped swiftly landing on the ground gracefully "… that you're underestimating me?" She finished.

He attempted to get up again but was stopped by his mind flashing before him. His eyes soon became lifeless, and were sent into the dreamland. Alice stared at the inanimate body she had just took control of mentally "You're not worth my abilities either. Now, the last one" She looked at the direction he ran to and saw he was now in the getaway car, driving towards her.

"Alice!" Dan yelled as he tried to hold onto a little boy running towards the scene to find his toy. Shun looked back and his eyes widened, he was about to help her when Runo stopped him "She's fine. Just watch" The blunette was already done with her opponent as he was now behind her paralysed with watts of electric shocks still emitting around his body, while smoke was being evaporated in the air from the crusted bits Runo fried.

Shun was unsure, but listened and looked at the red head standing silent at the centre of the road.

The guy in the speeding vehicle had no idea what was ahead of him "Tch, this is going to be messy" He said to himself as a smirk crossed his face.

Alice remained at the same spot. She held out her hand as a back flame appeared in it, just like the one during the system check. She closed her eyes and shot the energy to the car. The collision caused it the shoot up in the air, separating the pieces into their individual parts. It was as if the scene was overflowed in the shadows, but soon changed back to its original colours. The black fire soon disappeared as the explosion caused a strong breeze to form. Alice flipped her hair as if it was simple.

"Boss!" The three burglars the girls were fighting with yelled at the destroyed vehicle. Dan stood there in awe along with the boy in his arms "Su…"

"Suge…" Shun finished off for him as his eyes were filled with astonishment. _She's so powerful. _

"Amazing right?" Runo said on his right.

He turned to her, still a little shocked by what he'd just seen. She continued "And **that's** not her full power" She said while smiling at one of her best friends.

Alice was still in the same position she was in before "I'm not that cruel to kill a person" She told his three minions. They were confused for a second until a body suddenly appeared behind her and dropped to the ground stifling to breathe and was covered in dirt from all the action happening. The red head didn't look at him "Please don't endanger the innocent, crime is evident in **this** city, but that does not mean that it can't be stopped. Try and rethink your actions next time" She walked away as Julie called the police to come pick up the criminals.

The man clenched his fist in anger. He turned to his right to the crumbled jewellery store they had just failed to rob, and with his remaining strength he produced a large ball of fire an aimed for it. Alice turned back a bit too late as the flames started to rise.

"My daughter is still in there!" A crying woman screamed as she fought her way through Billy. Alice hitched a breath and was about to go in, when someone zoomed passed her. She held out her hand to try and stop them "Kazami-kun! Wait!"

The ninja diverted the flames away by carefully stepping in the appropriate places. He couldn't use his wind abilities as he might strengthen the fire if he did.

The voice of a sobbing girl was heard. She was huddled in the corner shutting her eyes tightly in fear as tears started to drip down her cheeks. Shun made his way to her and kneeled by her side "It's okay now. I'll take you to your Mother" She was hesitant, but nodded. The Level 4 carried her and tried to get back, but the building began to lose its structure and started disintegrating.

"Kazami-kun!" He saw Alice between the fallen columns. He jumped on one of them as it was about to break and made it out just in time before the store completely burnt down.

**a};~-~-~-**

It was midday and all the commotion has ended. The sun was setting and the whole area turned into a light shade of orange.

The fire department came by and cleared up the mess, and the police were guiding the handcuffed burglars into a black van. Alice was standing with her back towards their leader "That was quite impressive, somewhere around a Level 3. Perhaps once you turn over a new leaf you can use those powers for the better" She walked away, hoping he listened to her this time.

His eyes were now lost, did he take in her words? The police led him in and they drove away.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" The pleading woman from earlier repeated to a certain raven haired saviour. Shun stood there slightly embarrassed "It's no problem" He said calmly.

Alice watched from a distance and smiled at them, especially the little girl holding her mother's hand, walking away with happiness shown on their faces.

Julie sighed "**Now** can we get a crepe?" Everyone laughed and agreed. They walked over to the stand and ordered their toppings and flavours. They were on the house from the owner considering they **did** save a lot of citizens from harm.

There were two benches on the side. Julie, Runo and Dan were all on one while Shun sat there alone on the other. Billy was standing by his childhood friend, and Alice was just getting her order. As the red head walked back, she took a look at her strawberry, chocolate and cream dessert, and then at the ninja who had his arms and legs crossed with shut eyes.

"Hai" She said as the illusionist held her crepe in front of him and rested her other hand on her knee. Shun opened his eyes and stared the French pastry, then at the Level 5 "What's this for?" Her smile stayed the same "Your reward…" She shut her own orbs in admiration "…You looked really cool back there"

He looked at her for a while, a little taken back by her complement. Soon enough he took a bite out of the crepe while still eyeing at the girl offering it to him.

Julie giggled "That's not how to share a first kiss. An indirect one is no fun" Alice looked at her innocently as she stood up straight from leaning towards Shun. Her arm moved towards the cheerleader "Do you want a bite?" The tanned skinned girl jumped up to her feet "I'm **not** having a three way!" Just before she could take back what she said, Billy, Runo and Dan began cracking up laughing. She took another step back and waved her free hand at them "T-that's not what I meant!" She stuttered defensively. The blunette started holding onto her sides as her own crepe was being squished of all its contents, while the hot headed boy fell on the floor, hitting the ground with his fist. Billy was trying to steady himself by leaning on the tree behind him, slowly sinking to the ground that was covered with shrubs.

Alice didn't comprehend the joke but began laughing along with her friends. Shun looked at her and the others as a slight grin formed on his lips. _There's never a dull moment with these guys huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: The robbers were stealing Rudolf?<strong>

**Billy: So **_**that's**_** where Dan 'took out the trash'?**

**Shun: I'd honestly thought he tried selling him**

**Me: Why?**

**Shun: It's a talking reindeer. Enough said**

**Me: True, true**

**Julie: Deck the halls with boughs of holly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la! Tis the season to be jolly Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la!**

**Runo: (Cover her ears) We had enough singing in the other story!**

**Alice: I thought I'd gotten rid of all the cookies!**

**Dan: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring! Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun! Now the jingle hop has begun!**

**Me: That's it! I'm cutting it off from here! All of you are drunk on cookies! How is that even possible? Well, merry Christmas and a happy new year to you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


	3. Unknown Ties

**Me: Whoa O.O I just realised I haven't updated this story in a while. Hehe… And because of my long absence I sort of changed the summary, but the plot is still the same**

**Julie: You get way too side-tracked**

**Me: Ha! Coming from you!**

**Julie: Hey!**

**Runo: I have to agree with her**

**Billy: Totally**

**Dan: Ditto**

**Shun and Alice: …**

**Me: Six to one (Sticks tongue out)**

**Julie: Alice and Shun didn't even say anything!**

**Dan: They didn't have to. Silence pleads guilty, or something like that (Flops hand left and right not caring anymore)**

**Me: Well moving on to the reviews. InnocentDiamond, yeah I know, I kind of forgot why I did that XP Aaaaahhhh Science, I already get enough of that at school XD Hungryhippo1000 I guess that's how I came up with the powers so it goes with their personalities better. It took me forever to research powers, just saying. Thanks SugoiSaru for going crazy, but in a good way ;) Hey jazzmonkey, Shun's hate for Level 5's will remain a secret… for now anyway XI RockyBlue DanxRuno I know they're really simular right XD Maybe we have mini people of us roaming around in each other's head XD And I'm glad you liked the second chapters ending XP It came up on the spur of the moment, like ages ago. MarshmellowsSleeping thanks! The girls can handle themselves XD And to the anonymous person, is that a good or bad thing your implying?**

**Billy: Nothing is owned here, look somewhere else**

**Me: Yep! And check out my first Dan and Runo story too if you haven't already ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Unknown Ties <strong>

**No one's POV**

After the happenings a couple of days ago it was now Friday, the last day of their first week back at school.

The two Science partners were going to begin their project as it was due on the following week on Thursday.

It was their free period, but they decided to go to one of their homes after school to start it, because of all the distractions from their fans and Runo's and Dan's constant bickering, it seemed so hard not to participate in it.

Alice said she had some business to take care of, so she would have meet up with him after the last bell at the Academy gates. Shun was just sitting in a tree by the forest, since their school was so big you could get lost in it if you didn't know your way.

"Shun-san is that you up there?"

The ninja looked below and saw one of his teachers. He jumped down and landed in a kneeling position on the grass "Kareshi-sensei what are you doing here?" He was still in his white lab coat as he smiled sheepishly at his student "I'm collecting some plant samples for my class on Monday" He answered while scratching his head. Kareshi-sensei stopped and looked directly at him "So have you made progress with your assignment yet?"

"Actually we haven't started" His teacher lightly laughed as if it wasn't a problem "Oh I have faith in you and Alice-san, you are two of my best students. But if you want to get a good mark you should really study. Head to the library, there are plenty of books there that can help you" With that, he continued searching for his supplies. Shun had nothing better to do, so he decided to go for it.

The library was a three storey building that is separated on its own, filled with more than two million books. There were many twists and turns to this place, so it was hard to find the exit in this labyrinth of knowledge.

The ninja entered through the automatic glass doors and headed up to the second floor to the Science section. But once he reached it, the shelves were empty. He sighed as all his other classmates had already taken the text books necessary for this project. Shun continued to walk around the library, with his hands stuffed deeply in his pockets to find a spot to rest, but there were other students everywhere he went. He ended up lost and alone when he was now on the fourth floor near the corner. It seemed to be abandoned as it was the Magic division, and no one believed in those sorts of things.

"Kazami-kun?"

He heard a familiar voice above him. It was Alice. She was resting on her stomach on top a large wooden bookshelf in the library, with her arms elevating her upper body as an open book was laid out in front of them. She eyed the raven haired esper "What are you doing in the Magic section?"

"What about you?" He asked as he was slightly more curious. Alice closed the book, took it in her grip and jumped down to a gentle, graceful landing. She glanced at him before putting the book on the top rack on another shelf "I told you I had some things to do didn't I?" She answered placidly. He thought it was kind of suspicious "But no one ever comes to this part of the library"

Alice somewhat giggled "Then what's your excuse" The esper gave up on asking further questions and decided to explain "Kareshi-sensei said to look up some books for our project, but they were cleared so we have no references" The red head smiled and walked passed Shun down the stairs with him following behind "Oh we don't need any text books, it all pretty much common knowledge so well be fine" She said in a relaxed carefree tone.

As he was about to say something the final bell rang for schools out. Alice and Shun made it through the exit and returned to their lockers to collect their things.

**a};~-~-~-**

"Alice-sama! Can I walk you home?"

"Alice-sama! Do you want me to carry your things?"

"Alice-chan! Will you go out with me!"

These we some of the things said, well, shouted, to the said beauty by a mob of boys surrounding her by the lockers as her back was too the door. She was in an uncomfortable position as she tried to find a way to say no and to escape through an opening, if there even **was** one. She held her bag in her left hand as she held both of them up, waving in denial, but they ignored that she did.

"Shun-kun! Matte yo!"

"Shun-sama! Can you tutor me!"

"Shun-kun! I love you!"

And these were the things yelled as down the hallway, as the ninja had a trail of girls trailing behind him. He sighed, tired of the incessant confessions given to him daily. He had gotten used it, but that doesn't mean he's still not annoyed by it.

The two were close, however still distracted by their own hoard of admirers. That is until one of Shun's fan girls bumped into one of Alice's fan boys.

She turned to him angrily "Hey! Watch were your standing!" He stood there a little insulted by the sudden accusation "Me? You were the one who was gawking at Mr Hot-shot over there!" One of the other girls from the group made their way to him crossly "Don't call Shun-sama that! And you're the one drooling over Kaichou!" She was one of the girls in the school that like her. Tones of them and barely anyone hated Alice, but the guys were fifty-fifty on praising Shun and envying him. Soon after, all the people from both crowds began fighting, causing a ruckus in the inner halls of the school.

Alice was now free, but couldn't stand all the chaos "Guys! Guys stop it, we're still at school! This is inappropriate behav…" Before she could enforce, well, attempt to enforce the rules, she was pulled by her free wrist towards the entrance doors. She was still anxious about leaving the mob as teenagers back inside as she turned to view them through the crack of the doorway before it closed to a shut. The Level 5 turned to the person pulling her along with a worried expression on her face "Kazami-kun. Was it a good idea to leave… that, behind?" Her tone was a little agitated. The esper let go of her and returned walking at his usual pace as he shut his eyes "It's fine" He said coolly, but it wasn't very convincing to her.

As they made it to the Academy gates Alice realised the reason they were supposed to meet here in the first place "Ne, which house are we going to, yours or mine?" She questioned curiously. He remained in his calm composure "It doesn't matter to me" The red head pouted a little at his uncooperativeness "At least **try** and be decisive" The ninja smirked, but didn't face her "Then why don't **you** decide?" She leaned forwards a bit while still having her pout and tried to get a better view of him "You're avoiding the question"

It was silent between them before she straitened her back and sighed "Fine. I'll decide" Shun chuckled at his victorious win. She continued to tell him her choice "Can we go to your house? My Grandfather is busy preparing for some business trip and I don't want to bother him" He nodded and the two made their way down the various streets to his home.

It was quiet despite being the afternoon at nearly four o'clock. They could only hear the passing cars and the rustle of the trees being caressed by the breeze of the wind.

"So you have them too"

She said out of the blue as she stared at the sky with her hands tied behind her back and her bag hanging down by the hooked straps in her fingers. The raven haired boy glanced at her from the side as he didn't understand what she was referring to. She turned to him with a blank face "I mean fans" She explained simply. Shun got the comment now and so he closed his amber orbs "Yeah, if you want to call them that. They're more like animals than fans" The Russian held her right hand to her lip and giggled. She stifled to say her next sentence "That's not nice Kazami-kun" Her sweet tone was coming from the presidential roll she carried, but she had to admit he was kind of right. The Level 4 grinned and leaned in closer to her ear "Then why are you still laughing"

Alice coughed a couple of times to stop her giggles as a blush crossed her face "Well, I guess you're right… but that doesn't mean you should make fun of them. They **are** part of our school" She said in a leadership kind of way. He covered his mouth as some of his own laughs were seeping through his fingers. The illusionist eyed him with a raised eyebrow "What's so funny?" He swallowed his chuckles long enough to answer "Why are you so concerned with people you hardly even know?" Alice's facial features softened as she gently closed her eyes and gave him her sweet smile "Is it wrong to?"

He was taken aback by her reasoning. Something hit inside of him as a memory flashed before his eyes. He shook it off and looked below to the pavement he was stepping on "No…"He replied somewhat sadly. Alice noticed his tone, but didn't want to pursue her suspicion as it might have made him uncomfortable.

Trying to change the subject she looked to her upper left and said aloud "I hope Julie and Runo made it out safely" The ninja returned his gaze towards the Level 5 "What do you mean?" She turned to him with closed eyes with tiny anime sweat drops all over her head "Well, they have fans too… and on occasion they would get, chased for a while until they can finally leave school" She explained nervously. The raven black head made a 'humph' sound as he shut his eyes once again "That happens with Dan and Billy sometimes as well"

Alice looked up towards a passing cloud covering them by its shadow "I hope they're alright"

**{~X~}**

"RUN DAN RUN!"

A blunette called as she stopped in her tracks in the upper levels of the Academy halls. Billy, who was slightly ahead of them with him piggy backing Julie, skidded across the floor and turned back to the remaining two "RUNO! It doesn't matter, just leave him!"

The basket baller slowly attempted to get up "What ever happened to no man left behind!" Suddenly the ground began to shake. And down the end of the hall was a large smoke cloud, caused by the hyperactive running of crazed fans. The silver haired girl tightened her grip on Billy, nearly choking him as he gagged a bit "DAN! GET UP BEFORE YOU TURN INTO A STAMPEDED PANCAKE!" He did as he was told, and the four continued running, trying to get out of their school as soon as possible.

"WHERE THE HECK IS ALICE!" Runo screamed to the roof at the absence of one of their group members.

**{~X~}**

"Achoo!"

The red head sneezed as she covered her nose. Shun looked over to her "Are you cold?" She shook her head "No, but I think someone's talking about me" She explained as she took her black handkerchief that was lined with matching lace on the trim from her skirt pocket, and wiped her nose. Alice placed it back once she was done, then began to stare at her surroundings. _Isn't this one of the streets to my house?_ She thought as they continued walking. The Level 5 removed the idea from her mind and smiled at herself reassuringly. _I must be imagining things._

But soon after, they were met with the intersection of his home, and hers. She stood there and stared at the mansion across from hers, then at the boy who began to make his way towards the gate. Alice ran up and caught up with him "Kazami-kun! You never told me that you lived here" She said in a surprised tone. The gates opened automatically as the two started walking around the fountain surrounded by a green hedge, towards the two dark wooden doors. As they walked up the flight of short steps he answered blandly "Didn't I?"

Suddenly one of them creaked and they were met with his butler "Master Shun, welcome home" He gestured with his hand to continue further inside the house. Shun walked forward emotionlessly "Thanks Kato" Alice however slowly made her way behind him, examining the interior of his home. The old suited man noticed her and bowed "And I see we have a guest" The beauty turned to him at the sound of his voice breaking her trance. She smiled and bowed politely "Konnichiwa" The two then stood up straight, and the Russian continued to stare at the design of Shun's house.

There were two areas on both side of her, both having a small round wooden table, with a tall vase of assorted flowers in them. The floors were tiled with jade marble and the walls were partly made of dark ebony wood and some white pillars by the sides of the doorway and by the areas to her left and right. In front of her was a beautifully crafted staircase made from the same wood as the walls, and was lined with forest green carpet flowing down from the centre. There were two archways to the left and right of it, one leading to the dining room and the other to who knows where.

The sounds of footsteps were heard coming down the other two staircases behind the main one. The two teens looked upwards as their gaze was met with another man. Shun then bowed to him from below "Tadaima, Grandfather" He began to make his way down the stairs to his grandson, but his eyes laid on the girl behind him. He smirked as she deviously turned his attention to the ninja, who was now standing up straight "I see you've finally brought a girl home" He teased as he nudged the esper on his side. Shun grunted, but he was hardly embarrassed. Alice tilted her head at the old man "Kazami-san?"

The white haired elder pushed up his glasses and smiled "Hello Alice" He greeted. Shun looked back and forth at the two staring at one another. He raised an eyebrow and asked them at the same time "Do you two know each other?" The illusionist snapped out of the sudden shock and turned to Shun's gaze "Well I know Kazami-san as he is an associate of my Grandfather" The aged man then continued "And I know Alice because her Grandfather talks about her all the time, and I occasionally see her by the lab, but also because she **does** live across the street from us. I'm surprised the two of you never realised" The red head scratched her cheek in embarrassment as Shun stayed silent.

"Oh, I have an idea" The old man said as he pointed upwards with his index finger "Why doesn't Alice help you with the preparation of your food for the next week?" Alice blinked a few times before understanding by what he meant "Oh yeah, you're going with my Grandfather to America aren't you?" He nodded in response, and then turned to Shun "If you don't mind Alice, can you teach him some culinary skills? The workers are on leave, and I'm afraid that he might burn the mansion down while I'm not here" He chuckled as the Level 5 giggled as well. When she stopped she gave her answer "I'd be glad to, I wouldn't want the grandson of one of our best benefactors to be arrested for arson"

Shun sighed, then took Alice's hand and went up the stairs "We're doing a project for school, so we'll be in my room" He told his Grandfather irritably as they made their way to the second flight of stairs and into his room.

As Alice looked at his belongings, Shun walked further in and dumped his bag on the couch. The beauty did the same and took a seat, taking out her text books and pencil case "Don't be mad at your Grandfather for questioning you cooking skills"

Shun sat across from her and replied "You don't know that I can't cook" She giggled as she opened up one of the books resting on her lap "Oh really? So that one time I saw black smoke coming from this house and a big red fire truck parked outside the gate, it was just my imagination?" The raven haired boy moved in closer and rested his elbows on his knees as he lifted up his index finger "One time" That was all she needed to start cracking up, but she soon got back on topic.

The two final began to do their assignment. I was about how light affects the colours we see and how it is done. But time flew by as the pair was deep in their researching. Soon enough it became night, as the city turned dark, the streetlamps began to flicker on, revealing the buzzing flies in its rays.

The illusionist noticed the change in lighting as they never did turn on the lights inside. She closed her book and began packing her things "Well, I'd better get going. Can we work on it tomorrow as well?" Alice asked as she got up from the couch. He nodded as he put the pencil in his hand on the table. The Level 5 slung her bag on her shoulder and walked towards the door, but Shun scrunched his forehead at this "Why are you walking when you're a teleporter?" She looked behind back to him and smiled "That'd be impolite to leave without saying goodbye to the host" The ninja chuckled as he stood up as well and followed her out.

As she made her way down the stairs to the foyer, she turned to her left towards a door next to the railing. She knocked a couple of times before a voice on the other side granted her access. The Russian slowly opened, while creating a creaking sound from it as Shun walked up behind her and saw the old man sitting on a wooden desk at the end of the room.

"Ah Alice, are you leaving already?" He asked as he lifted down some papers in his hands and straightened up his glasses. The read head nodded as she and the ninja walked in further inside "Yes. I just wanted to say goodbye before I do. Thank you for having me" She bowed politely with a smile as the white haired man nodded his head once as a sign he was grateful for the gesture before she and Shun left the room.

The door clicked shut as Alice made her way to the door with him slowly guiding behind her. As she held onto the handle, she turned back "Thanks Kazami-kun. I'll see you on Saturday" She said cheerfully before opening it and getting out into the cold night. The beauty walked to the gate which opened automatically once again, but before it closed she waved back to him, in which the raven haired esper gave a small grin in response.

The figure of her retreating back to her own home was seen as he shut the entrance door and made his way up to his room. Shun didn't care that the room was dark. The lampposts from the street illuminated the things inside enough that he could still walk around in. He plopped on his bed as an exhausted breath escaped his lips. He was slowly startling to fall asleep when a small ray of light caught the corner of his eye.

Shun looked to his left and saw that a room in Alice's mansion turned on._ It must be her bedroom. _He assumed as she had probably already made it back by now. He continued to stare in that direction, hoping he would fall back to sleep in time, but instead he saw the red headed girl appear on the roof of her home with a mobile to her ears. _What was she still doing up?_ Before his thoughts could grow further, she teleported away, leaving the ninja some curious questions in his mind.

**Alice's POV**

"Alice! You're late!"

Julie stated on the other line as she kept telling me off "I'll be there any minute ok" I hoped that was enough to make her stop yelling. Luckily the phone was on speaker and not held up close to my ear. The Earth user had called about the time I got inside my own house "Fine…" She calmed down "But teleport this time! No taking your midnight strolls again unless you're coming here early!" I sighed. _And I thought __**I **__was the motherly one. _I wasn't **that** lazy to transport myself all the time. Besides, there was another reason I didn't want to… for **him**…

It had sort of became a habit now "Got it got it" I said while walking into my closet, changing from my uniform to some casual clothes. I took from one of the hangers a long white button up tunic that was delicately embroidered, reached halfway to my thighs and had long sleeves that stopped to my elbows, tightened by a brass button. It had a thin sash at the back so I could tighten it around my waist. I also wore some black leggings and matching flats as I slid on my thin gold curly bangle on my left wrist.

When was I finished I walked to my phone set on my bedside table, still hearing Julie rant on. I turned off the speaker and put it to my ear normally "Ok I'm done, don't blow a gasket I'm on my way" I then teleported to the roof of my mansion and gently landed before I continued on "… I'll see you in one minute and no more okay" She pouted and hung up. I put my cell in my pocket and transported myself all the way to the gates of the school, at one time instead of small portions. The Academy was in my range, in fact it was really close in terms of teleportation, but I didn't like showing off.

When I got there I jumped over the brick fence and landed on top of it. The lights lined up on it were already on and were separated by about four metres going around the whole school.

I landed inside the perimeter of the Academy and made my way towards the library like I always did. Hoping this time we could find a way to protect… **him**…

**Julie's POV**

I shut the phone a little annoyed as I felt my eyebrow twitch.

"Is she coming?" Runo asked curiously while sitting on a black stool shuffling a deck of tarot cards in her hands as if she were a blackjack dealer. I was about to answer when the said girl appeared in out of nowhere and scared the hell out of me "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I was pretty sure I saw my soul fly out of my body from my mouth.

Alice realised what she had done and held me up "Oh I'm sorry Julie! I forgot you don't do well with things sneaking up on you" The blunette laughed as she placed five cards in the points of a pentagon on the table in front of her "Yet when she gives heart attacks by pouncing on us in the morning she doesn't notice" She had way too much sarcasm for her own good I'm telling you.

The illusionist let go of me once I was able to hold myself up again. I shook my head from side to side really fast to get my mind back to normal "I do that out of love!" She rolled her eyes at me before turning over to see what the cards said.

Her green orbs examined each one she flipped over. The first was "The Fool facing upright. Something new is about to happen soon…" The next "The Hanged Man in reverse. A false prophecy…" After that "The Wheel of Fortune, upright, something will be gained…" Then she turned over "The Tower, reverse. Imprisonment..." And finally "The Lovers, reversed..." She then stayed quiet a little longer than before. And that said something was up.

I cocked an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips "Out with it already. You know that tarot reading isn't in Alice's or my area of expertise" Runo didn't faze when I was complaining. Instead, she turned to us with a worried expression "… Frustration in love…" I blinked a little confusingly as we all exchanged looks.

'_Frustrations in love'? Does that mean…_

"It's time…" Alice said breaking the silence.

I knew what she meant. And I already had what we needed, and so did Runo, although we haven't exactly bonded it permanently. But Alice… she hadn't chosen one yet. And I'm not sure she realises that the link may have already started…

And it's impossible to break an attachment from a Roze. We all know that…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I don't really have much to say right now except that I wrote a mega big as chapter for Miss B. Its night time so…<strong>

**Dan: We're tired…**

**Me: Yeah that's it. I'm so drained that nearly fell asleep in school. I did though once and nobody cared XD**

**Everyone: (Sleeping)**

**Me: Well review if you care enough to. I know how lazy I can be at times ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


	4. A Bets a Bet

**Me: Yes I am alive! I'm really sorry I couldn't update in a while because I had a ton of homework that just keeps on coming. But next week is the last week of school for the term so I have two weeks to write!**

**Julie: Or are you just gonna be lazy and not do anything?**

**Me: I do that now. Why do you think I'm rushing with my assignments?**

**Alice: At least if you get it out of the way you'll be free **

**Me: Yep, now replying to all you guys who thought I died. Tear Droplet thanks for being a new reviewer, at least I think so because I'm kind of out of it now XD And 'him' is something you'll never expect, I also don't do tarot readings I just researched online. RockyBlue DanxRuno, see I updated so stop hounding me! Yeah that chase bit was totally random XD InnocentDiamond I actually have a Romeo and Juliet story coming soon to a computer near you… or phone whatever. There is a reason why Shun is so curious. It'll be explained later on :) Hello hungryhippo1000, yeah I researched a bit on their powers, also anime helps XD Hey jazzmonkey that's a coincidence, I love when things like that happen X) It tied together? I'm still trying to finish the story but thanks! Cream pie Awwww that's sweet, but I don't know if I'd actually be a published author. I still have no idea what I want to do. Welcome animeparody to this reply section for being a new reviewer! Actually To Aru is one of the things that inspired me to write this. I've watched both anime's and the OVA to the Railgun side story. And its Cream pie again, see I'm updating, even if I'm late I always will :) Hi azure blue espeon, another brand new review, thank you. It's a little confused by the wind thing but I matched most of them with their attributes in the show. I'll put more of Shun's powers soon I promise ;) And yes again Cream-Pie13 I am still here. Glad you finally got an account :)**

**Runo: If she owned anything she wouldn't be here**

**Dan: Harsh**

**Runo: Coming from you, ha!**

**Me: Also sorry if this is a boring chapter but... yeah... that's basically it  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Bets a Bet <strong>

**Shun's POV**

"Why are you here again?" I asked Dan as I held open the front door while having a confused, albeit, still sleepy expression on my face.

My friend stood up tall like a soldier and stared up into the sky as he said too loudly for the morning "I've decided to suck it up and bear through the torture quicker!" I yawed as I moved to the side in an uninterested way "Ah, how heroic of you" I said in a tone dripping with sarcasm while letting him in my house.

He came marching in as if he was being sentenced to war. I would've enjoyed making him suffer more, but I was still quite tired.

As I was about to shut the door, a flash of orange suddenly appeared in front of me.

Dan and I jumped back in surprise to see Alice land on the marble floor from teleporting into my home "Shitsurei shimasu" She said as she looked around the foyer like the first time the illusionist came. I guess she was still getting used to the interior.

The brunette was now on the floor clutching onto his heart as his breathing went up "Jeez Alice! You nearly scared me to death!" The red head sweat dropped while scratching her cheek "Sorry. I guess you're not the only one with sensitive heart problems when I just drop in out of nowhere" She apologised quietly. The Level 5 held out a hand to Dan to help him up, which he accepted hesitantly as he was still in shock.

When Alice was lifting up his arm I noticed that she was wearing the same pair of clothes she wore on the roof last night, the time where she transported herself away from home in the middle of the night.

I didn't want to interrogate her in front of Dan, so instead I made a mental note to remind me later, and then I finally decided to shut the entrance door.

The Russian was still giggling embarrassingly as she put him up onto his feet, but stopped when she realised something "Speaking of which what are you doing here Dan?" His depressed aura from a couple of days ago then returned again, just when he was in an admirable mood too. Now that was all gone "I made a bet and I lost. Now I have to clean his house…" He answered sadly.

Alice smiled a little amusingly at the mix of Dan's quick change behaviour "Um, you need any help?" She offered politely, but the Level 3 shook his head "Nah I have to take the torture, you don't need to. And I have to ask you the same thing, what are **you** doing here?" The illusionist then turned to me, who was still standing in the same spot since they came in "I promised Kazami-san that I'd cook for his grandson for the time he's away. He went away with my Grandfather earlier this morning"

To which he scoffed and looked straight at me too "I get that I came here because of a bet, but to have Alice to become your cook, that's low" I couldn't tell if he was joking of not, but either way I sighed "We're you listening? My Grandfather asked her to do it not me" But he just rolled his eyes and waved his hand lazily "Yeah, yeah whatever you say" Before making his way to the closet where all the cleaning stuff was, which was near the kitchen.

Once he disappeared behind a corner, the Level 5 spun around to face me "Well if Dan's going to cleaning the house, I should head out to buy some things for dinner. Want to come along?" I thought about her offer for a moment before agreeing with a nod. I didn't want to be around to slip on all the detergent and soap Dan was going to leave lying around just to clean the floor.

I opened the door and gestured her to go out first, which she just did a little curtsey as a joke and walked out. I think a let out a chuckle as I made my way to the front gate with her.

**a};~-~-~-**

"Ok that's potatoes, carrots… um, what else am I missing?"

Alice was mumbling to herself as she wandered around the grocery store looking at different ingredients. I was following her around with a basket of food in one hand, and the other stuffed into my pocket.

I glanced down at the things she was going to use to see if I could guess what she was going to make. I didn't have one cooking bone in my body so nothing came to mind.

"What a cute couple" An elderly woman in another isle commented to her friend beside her. If they were planning to keep their conversation private they weren't doing a very good job at it. The other nodded in agreement before going back to examining the stack of neatly piled apples "People are so in your face these days" I said to myself as I kept a slight eye on them, hoping that they wouldn't say anything else about us.

"What did you say Kazami-kun?"

I blinked a couple of times until I realised that Alice was talking to me "Oh nothing" I said leaving out the comment the two from before made us "So have you got everything?" I asked to change the subject. She shrugged "I'm not sure. I think so. I can manage if we don't have it all anyway" The red head was walking off towards the cashier and I was about to follow when she stopped, nearly causing me to collide behind her.

She twirled around on her heels and with a smile she said "By the way, we **do** look like a cute couple" I was taken back as I didn't think she actually heard those ladies talking about us "Even if it was a misunderstanding I think it's a sweet though for them to say that" Her smile seemed to look even bigger when she finished.

The Level 5 then began lining up to pay for the ingredients. I raised an eyebrow even though her back was facing me. _That was straightforward. And a little embarrassing if you asked me, but… I don't think I mind…_

After Alice paid for the items she took one plastic bag in her hand while I took the other. I offered to carry both but she declined. I managed to get one of them though.

We walked out of the store and back onto the sidewalk. It was only noon, so it was crowded with businessmen in suits, groups of friends and the usual families, but me and Alice managed to make our way through just fine.

"So what exactly are you making?" I questioned a little curiously. She looked at me and answered plainly "Curry" She then said a bit more cheerfully "Hope you can handle spicy food" Before going off ahead of me.

It took me a few moments to register things, but once I did I caught up with her "I can handle spicy food just fine" I said in a defensive tone for some reason. The red head giggled as she turned her head away "I'm surprised you're insulted by that" I looked away and thought about what she said. _I can't believe that too._

"You might be able to but Dan can't" She said right after. I knew that the fire user would go all crazy if he ate anything hot, kind of ironic considering his element "Then why are you making curry if he can't handle it?" I asked. Alice was looking around some of the shops around us as she answered "I'll make mild first, then I'll add the spice. I love hot foods" I found that a little surprising. It didn't look like she could take the heat "Are you sure you can handle it?" I said counteracting her comment from before.

The illusionist spun her head to me with a pout "What makes you say that?" She questioned a little angrily. I closed my eyes regretting brining the question up "Never mind" But she didn't deter "What makes you think I can't take spicy foods?" I think I just got on her bad side. At least it's a cute one "Don't worry about it" I said grinning a little before walking off ahead.

I could hear her behind me trying to catch up "Hold on wait a minute!"

**{~X~}**

**Runo's POV**

One more point. That's all I needed to win this game.

I was still pretty pumped to play, but the rest of my team have become worn out and breathless. I couldn't push them further than I already have so I guess I'll have to take this last goal for myself.

"Go Runo!" I heard Julie cheer from the stands with the rest of her cheer squad. I rolled my eyes with a smile as I twirled the ball in both of my hands while standing a bit away from the sidelines.

The ref looked over to me and I took that as a signal to start.

I ran up to the white line and did a straight flip with the ball before throwing it into the game. I went in right after.

The second I did I zoomed off to the opposition's side waiting for my team to pass it up. I examined the defensive players on the other team and could tell they were ganging up on me. If only element powers weren't banned in the game I would totally whoop them with one shock.

I left my thoughts out of my mind and concentrated back on the game. One of the offence players from my team kicked the ball up to me and I jumped and puffed out my chest to stop it. It rolled onto my knee before I set it back on the grassy ground and began searching for an opening to score.

The two guarding the goal looked as if they were going to beat me up, with those looks they giving me. But I didn't bother to care about them. I just smirked and ran circles around them.

About the time I cut through their defences I felt my foot slip and I lost balance.

In a blast they stole the ball away from me and sent it to our side. The pair of players looked back at me with conniving faces before running off to the centre of the field.

I pushed myself up and noticed there was a small hole in the ground that wasn't there before.

I stood up and dusted myself off as I glared at the backs of the duo. _Baka janai no? Element powers are off limits in this game._ I knew I was angry, but I just grinned. _Your half rate tricks won't help you. Even __**without**__ my powers I can beat you guys. _

I glanced over at Julie who caught on to what I was thinking as winked. I saw her stare intently on the field, and I knew I could leave the rest to her.

In no time my team got the ball back and heading up to me once again. The two from before were chuckling to themselves when I managed stop the ball in front of me and started straight for the goals.

I looked to the one on my left who used her elemental abilities on the ground and saw her expression change from overly confident to utterly shocked. _She can't count on her powers this time. Thanks Julie. _All that was in the way now was the goalie. She had a protective stance as I approached her. But as I was about to shoot the two defences was about to ram into me at the same, but I was faster.

Just in time I pulled back to see them collide into each other. I laughed a little before hopping over them and doing a spin kick.

The ball flew right past her and into the net, spinning a few times before it hit the ground.

The whistle sounded ending the game, and our school wining the semi-finals. Our team caught up to the centre and did a huge group hug. We shook hands with the other team then made our way to the stands where our friends and family were.

My silver headed friend ran up to me and pelted me to the ground in a bear hug choking my neck. With what little breath I managed to get I managed to say "Thanks… Julie… now let's go…" She did after a moment later and helped me off the floor "Oh it was nothing, I was just evening out the playing field, literally" We both shared a laugh before I hooked my sports bag on my shoulder. We dispersed away from the stands and towards the main road.

"Sorry about that. If they kept the game fair you wouldn't have to" We walked across the road and started making our way towards the school. Even if was the weekend, we had some things to get done.

I said out of blue to her "So have you permanently made your choice?" She smiled like she always did. But this time it was more sincere I think. The Earth user looked ahead of us with half closed eyes "You know I have chosen since the first day we became Rozes"

I blinked at her expression. It was truly peaceful, I guess that was a dumb question to ask when I already know the answer "Then you better confirm it with Kareshi-sensei when get to the library" She nodded her head rapidly as she liked my right arm "Now the question is, have **you** chosen?" The Australian questioned slyly, which made me face go warm for a second as I looked away in the other direction "I-I guess. But we have to wait until the spell is gone. Which might take a while" Julie rolled here eyes at me as we made it to the front gates of the Academy and went inside "Not if you hurry up and do something about it! You know the only way for you to get one is to…" I then covered her mouth so she could say any more than she needed to "I know! I know! I don't need another reminder!"

The tanned girl giggled as we entered the library and to the Magic section.

I have already chosen too… But I need to wait a little longer…

**{~X~}**

**No one's POV**

Shun and Alice was still strolling around the main part of the city.

Apparently the illusionist was well known throughout Wardington as most of the people they passed by either wave or greet her.

"Alice-chan konnichiwa" A lady in an apron said as she stood outside a small flower shop. The red head smiled and walked over to her to return the welcoming "Konnichiwa obasan" She replied while looking over at the new assortment of flowers in the stands.

The old woman smiled as she looked over at the raven haired boy standing behind her "Are on a date?" She asked slyly.

_Why does everyone think we're together?_ They both thought at the same time as Shun looked blankly out of thin air and Alice smelt a white lily.

The beauty stood up straight and shook her head "No we're not, I'm just helping him out" The florist didn't look convinced, but smiled anyway "Well I don't mind if this young gentlemen chooses a flower for you. Free of charge" Before any of them objected the woman went over to a pair of customers looking over some bouquets on another stand.

Alice looked at her one last time before turning to Shun and gesturing her arms over to the fauna "The pleasures all yours" She moved over to the side to let him pick. He was hesitant for a moment as it seemed irrelevant, but shrugged and moved closer to the different types of flora.

There were many varieties including bluebells, tulips, daisies, irises, carnations, hibiscuses and of course, roses.

Something about the various coloured roses caught the ninja's eye. There was one in natural colours such as red, pink and white, and there were the abnormal ones like blue, purple and black.

_The red one looks nice._ He thought. Just as he was about to choose that flower, something drew him to the black one. But before he realised what he was doing, Alice looked at it surprisingly "Why a black rose?" Shun himself didn't know why. But she smiled and took it out of his grip "How did you know this was my favourite?" She embraced its sweet aroma as a light blush covered her cheek.

The amber orbed wind user was surprised "Why do you like black roses?" She looked up at him with an innocent face. She turned around and walked forwards with closed eyes. He followed the beauty and waited for her answer.

After a while she spoke "Because… it's different… red is so common that it's lost its meaning…" She paused and stopped walking. Their eyes both met each other, and then she finished "… But black is eternal"

**a};~-~-~-**

"Wow…" Alice said baffled as she stared at Shun's house from the entrance. The ninja stood right beside her with the same expression "My house…"

Dan was at the centre wearing yellow rubber gloves and a white apron while leaning on the broom as he rested his chin on the top. With a cheesy grin he lifted his right arm high up into the air "Ta da!"

The pair by the door slowly walked in more and examined the area.

Shun stared in awe at basically everything "… Its clean" He let out surprisingly. The raven haired boy didn't actually think that the fire user was capable of doing something like this. In all honesty he was just glad that the brunette didn't burn the house down into rubble. Otherwise his Grandfather would automatically blame him accounted for the last time he nearly did.

The burgundy orbed boy smiled victoriously, but it soon went away as he slumped down a bit "Now onto the rest of the house…" Apparently in the two hours Shun and Alice had been out, Dan had only managed to clean the foyer. But at least it was progress.

The red head sweat dropped as she watched him trudge away to another part of the mansion "Well I guess I should start making dinner. Where's the kitchen?" She asked the ninja, to which he pointed down to the dining room door "Through there and to the right" She nodded him thanks before heading off using his directions.

**Alice's POV**

When I made it to the kitchen I set out the ingredients that I needed and started rummaging through the cabinets for some ware I could use to prepare with.

I set a pot by the stove, a chopping board and knife on the dark green marble counter before tying my hair in a low ponytail.

I was halfway finishing cutting up the vegetables into chunks when my cell phone rang from my pocket. I wiped my hands on a checker patterned cloth before answering "Moshimoshi?" I hanged my mobile to the side of my ear as I took the board loaded with the raw food and knife. As I turned around and set it beside the stove the other line responded "Hey Alice. Just called to say Kareshi-sensei want us to meet up again tonight" Runo reported. I guess we still had a lot of things to do.

As I scrapped the vegetables into the pot filled with boiling water I said "Sure, I promise I won't be late again. See you tonight" With that short talk the call ended. I placed my phone back where I had it and went back to cooking.

I put the lid over the pot and was about to turn around when I saw Kazami-kun behind me. I jumped back in surprised and held myself up from the bench "You scared me. Why is everyone doing that nowadays?" I said to make light of the situation.

He backed up and leaned on the counter I was cutting on an asked "Who are you seeing tonight?" That was quite sudden. I simply answered "Julie and Runo" I then went beside him to get some things from the plastic bag that held all the things we bought, including the black rose.

I took out a box of curry powder and went back to the stove and added to the pot. Kazami-kun then said "Like last night?" I turned around abruptly, which I probably shouldn't of have "How did you know that?" I questioned now getting a little suspicious of him.

He just looked up at the high ceiling that was painted with what looked like clouds "I saw you teleport on your roof. It was a little late to be going out isn't it?"

**Shun's POV**

_Why am I interrogating her like this? I knew I was going to but now…_

That's what I thought, but I hadn't compressed it long enough to stop "Your also wearing the same set of clothes" I added. But I wished my senses weren't so slow to catch up.

Alice stood silently by the stove for several minutes before twirling around. She set her arms on the bench and stared at me hard in the eyes "Don't you think you're over examining things?" The Russian said rhetorically, she had a point though. But I wasn't going to admit that to her "Wouldn't any other person find it strange?"

The red head tilted her head to the side and looked into the direction of the glass windows that were placed to right where the garden could be viewed from "You're really using that one?" She said in an almost surprised tone. She seemed different for some reason. Something felt… off.

After a while she turned back and stepped forward in front of me, a little too close "Do you **really** want to know?" Alice asked in almost a whisper as she tied her hands behind her back. I stayed quiet and didn't say a word. All I did most nod.

She leaned in closer and placed both her hands on my shoulders. The illusionist had to stand on her toes to reach my ear. I felt her warm breath as she prepared to tell me what she was going to say.

I felt tense as the silence droned on.

In between it all she took a deep breath and said in a hushed tone "Gomen dakedo…" I knew where she was going with this. That realisation made me dart my eyes the side of her face, but it was partly concealed with her orange hair "Sore ha, hi-mi-tsu-da-yo" At the end she giggled. I couldn't tell if I was frustrated that she didn't actually tell me anything or not.

We stayed like this before Dan barged in giving us a reason to break apart. Now I was certain I was annoyed but this time at him, not that it wasn't normal, he usually does that "Finished cleaning already?" I said in an agitated tone as my back was still facing the fire user, but I was able to glace at him from the side.

He looked at me incredulously as if I was asking a real question when it was rhetorical "You think I have?" He shot at me angrily. The brunette sighed giving up "I got like a quarter of it, which is pretty good, but I'm tired" He trudged in with a feather duster and cloth in his hands before dropping them on the floor. Dan basically fell onto one of the dining table seats, hitting his head on the table as he did.

On the side Alice cleared her throat "Well dinner's is ready. You must be hungry working all day" When she went over to serve the food my friend immediately shot up, banging the back of his head of the chair "Ouch!" He rubbed the bump a few times before concentrating back on the Russian "Great I'm starving!" I've always wondered what made him so hungry.

I glanced at Alice, who was scooping rice onto some of the plates that she found in the cupboard. That strange feeling from before was gone and her presence felt normal again.

I didn't want to say anything in front of Dan, so I made my way to the dining table and sat across from him.

She came over and set two plates, one for each of us. And the brunette as usual started stuffing his face in an instant.

As the red head was about to turn back, Dan was jumped up from his seat and was biting his tongue. He started hopping around the room like a rabbit. It was a few moments later until Alice gasped and realised something "Oh no that was the spicy plate!"

At the thought she ran over to the fridge and grabbed the bottle of milk. She started pouring it in a glass cup, looking up now and again to make sure Dan wouldn't hurt himself or break anything.

Once she filled it up Alice started chasing him around the room, slowly so that none of the contents wouldn't spill "Dan stay still! I don't want to go through what happened last time again!"

I watched the two circle the room several times over and over. And after a while it got me thinking. How long have they known each other? They seem close, but I've never heard anything about Alice from him until the semester started.

In about half an hour she finally managed to get Dan to drink the milk. It apparently helps with hot food.

The red head sighed and dropped the ground on her knees beside the fire user who was still chugging down the drink "Jeez Dan. Didn't I say I didn't want this to happen again?" She let out tiringly. Her cheeks looked a little flushed from chasing him, but it wasn't even that long.

He apologised soon after while scratching his head. This time we managed to eat without the brunette going spaz.

As we were eating I noticed Alice's face remained the same tint of red, and she seemed to be breathing harder like before. _Was she still tired?_

After dinner Alice started washing up. I said Dan can do it since he was cleaning my house so what's a few dishes, but she insisted. By then she looked even more strained.

"Maybe you should head home" I suggested as she placed the last plate back in the cupboard "Are you sure? I don't want you going hungry and burning the house down now when you want a snack" I chuckled and took the drying towel out of her hands "I won't burn my own house…again. If anything you should be warning Dan" I then set the cloth down and took the rose from before out of the plastic bag and handed it to her "I promise…"

That little joke made her laugh lightly, unlike her usual one. She smiled a little as she took the flower, not once leaving my eyes "Then I'll see you at school, bye" With that, she teleported away instead of using the door. She's getting too used to entering and leaving my house like that, even if it **was** her second visit.

**Alice's POV**

Once I was in the safety of my own home I immediately collapsed on the inside of my bedroom door, leaning against it to prevent myself from falling on the floor. I held my forehead, feeling how warm it was. It matched my heavy breathing as well. I had to drop the rose to do that. It fell on the floor and some of its petals soon moulted off from not being exposed to any water.

_I can't believe it happened again._

After several moments I was able to compose myself and stand up straight. I walked over to my bed and plopped on my side, feeling at peace lying on the soft sheets I slept on. I tried resting my eyes, hoping that I'd eventually fall asleep, but it didn't happen.

When I finally gave up trying I opened my lids. It immediately caught the attention of my charm bracelet. The sliver chain and crystal black rose glinted in the moonlight that shone through my windows.

I could almost see a foggy smoke swirl around inside as if it was being encased, screaming to escape from its glass prison.

I sighed and closed my orbs once again, rolling on my back as I did so. I reopened them and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. _That part of me is showing more and more each time. But… is it even me?_ I thought back to what happened to me and Kazami-kun in the kitchen. I knew what I was saying. I knew that I meant it. However I felt like it wasn't me talking.

It probably was one of them again.

I knew that being who I was that they'd come out from time to time. But recently there was only one that kept reappearing.

The previous one…

I cringed at the thought, but also at the fact that I think my headache wasn't going anytime soon. I always get them after I go through a personality change. My burning skin was making me wish I could fall asleep faster, but it also gave me time to think.

I hadn't realised that my arm slowly made it to the centre of my chest, with the bracelets cool metal resting in between my collar bone. With my free hand I clutched the piece of jewellery tightly. My mind seemed to become clearer and calmer now that I've come to accept the pain.

_Its better this way… I don't have to open up my dark side anymore if I have this. Not anymore…_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>I had been procrastinating on a lot of things like yesterday I watched The Hunger Games with my friends and it was pretty good. I should really read the books one of these days… <strong>Well I'll be updating my other stories too, just give me some time but I will!**

**Julie: You promise?**

**Me: Yes**

**Julie: Really?**

**Me: Yes**

**Julie: Are you sure?**

**Me: For the love of god yes!**

**Julie: I know you will I was pulling your stings**

**Billy: (Taps her shoulder) Um are you sure you should? (Points at me)**

**Me: (Dark aura surrounding room)**

**Julie: (Sweating) Well that's it folks! (Runs away)**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


	5. Lucid Illusions

**Me: If you haven't read my other stories, it is indeed my birthday. Ugh, how many times have I typed that up? It's getting a little repetitive**

**Alice: A lot, but still it's your birthday!**

**Julie: Let's have a party!**

**Runo: Oh no. No way I'm I going to a party if Julie's there. Not like the last time**

**Billy: Have to agree with you there (Sweat drops)**

**Julie: Hey!**

**Shun: Well there was a lama by the end of it…**

**Julie: I don't even know how Cramer got there**

**Me: Okay leaving the lama out of this**

**Dan: I thought he was a camel**

**Me: Does it matter? Now review time! RockyBlue DanxRuno, your always confused sweetie -_-" But I hope you get it soon XP Hey hungryhippo1000 oh I am reading the Hunger Games. I got sick last week and decided after buying the series a couple of months ago to read it. Got through the first two in a few days and had to stop reading up till the fifth chapter of the last one because I had homework XP And I just bought the movie. Man I haven't updated this in so long if you haven't seen it since March, but you've probably have now :) Forgotten-Uchiha, thanks for being a new reviewer, glad you liked this story, and sorry for not updating in so long. InnocentDiamond, that's a good point about a bet, I have one going in math class XD Yeah I love curry too, anything spicy really, I can handle it really well. Hi MarshmellowsSleeping :) I've been majorly procrastinating, you can't beat me at being lazy XP Cream-Pie13 ohhhhhh thank you! But my story can't match up to the Hunger Games, but I am writing my own original story right now. And 'them' will be revealed in this chapter. Hey jazzmonkey, yeah I couldn't just leave Dan in the dust XD Don't worry the plot will get going now and hopefully the next chapter. Hello Romanticiann :) Yeah I based some of this on that anime. I love it X) Ekasari 12.7-TheRavenGirl, awwwww that's a cute little cut ;) Thanks for liking my stories princessdoll :) And for being a new reviewer to me. Oh sorry again for updating late cream-pie13! I promise I'll try harder to update frequently.**

**Julie: AB owns nothing, but she does own Cramer the lama/camel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Lucid Illusions <strong>

**Alice's POV**

I was asleep.

That much I knew, because I was in the place that I found the most comfortable.

The darkness…

I was completely surrounded by the shadows, my body enveloped in its mysterious aura.

But I wasn't alone.

I could hear the soft echo of giggles mixed with snickers revolving all around me, like they were mocking me. I tried to block them out, but they wouldn't let me. How ironic is that? I was a darkness manipulator and yet I can't even control my own dreams. But I forgot something…

This wasn't a dream.

"Nice to see you again Ali-chi"

I heard from behind me. But when I whipped my head around on instinct, no one was there.

"I had fun talking with your little boyfriend"

They said in the same familiar voice I've come to know, only it was closer, as if they were speaking right beside me ear. I twirled on my heel, but once again, all I was staring at was the darkness of my unconscious mind.

"Kazami-kun is not my boyfriend" I said defensively, feeling quite frustrated with her. I barely made contact with them, but now… they were coming to me "You're walking around in **my** body, in **my** life. Who gave you the right?" I asked angrily, looking all around me, waiting for her to come out.

She let out a cross between an amused laugh and an arrogant scoff "We deserve to come out every once in a while. I mean since you're the final generation this will be the last chance for any of us to live" At last she showed herself to me when I turned around for the last time.

Her superior aqua blue orbs stared right back as she strode towards me "But… you've never really been much of a Roze…" She took a strand of my hair as she circled around me like a vulture to its prey "… Not much of a looker either" The charcoal black haired girl said as she used her index finger to push up my chin.

I looked directly at her as she was examining my face "Hotaru, we look exactly the same. Except for our hair and eye colour" I pointed out as she let go of me and started strolling around my body, tying her hands behind her back as she did so "I don't see it" She spat almost insultingly "But in any case, I know what you're thinking" The identical girls orbs darted straight for my wrist "You know that you can't take off that bracelet. Because if you do…" She came closer towards her ear "… You'll hurt someone else again…" I hitched a breath at the flashback of an old memory.

Hotaru then continued "Who knows? Maybe it will be a person you love as well. Maybe even… him…" Her last reference made me scrunch up my brow in confusion "Who are you talking about?" I asked seriously as she took another round circling me. But there was already an image conjuring up in my mind. Only it was so blurry that I couldn't depict its actual form.

The bright blue eyed girl shook her head lightly as she stared upwards "Oh sweetie, wake up and smell the roses… Well, at least not until I'm done" And with that she disappeared, back with the other Rozes.

**a};~-~-~-**

I don't remember how long it was until I woke up. But when I did I felt much better than I was last night. I had to spend a couple of hours with Runo and Julie before I could return back home after that quick stop I took when coming back from Kazami-kun's house.

I sat myself up and let the silence calm me before the sounds of the chirping birds and honking cars broke the peace.

At least that's what I wished it was.

The jingling of my bracelet destroyed the serenity of my room, making me sigh exasperatingly as I pulled the covers off me and began heading for my bathroom to wash up.

When I was done and had changed into my uniform, I noticed the black rose from last night, still lying by my doorway. My eyes widened slightly as I went towards it and picked it up. Luckily it wasn't as wilted as I had thought, so it was able to stand in the vintage glass vase I had on my side table by my bed.

I took a seat by the edge of it and stared at the flower. My flower… and theirs…

_Hotaru… what are you planning?_ I wondered as I thought about the previous Rozes words.

She was my past life apparently, the last Roze before I became one. When I spoke with the other black Rozes through my mind, she was the only one that kept reappearing, and that scared me, because from time to time… she'd come out from her world and into mine through my body.

But I got used to it, as long as this bracelet protected me from…

I shook my head and put on a sad smile. I shouldn't be thinking about these things now, not when it's…

I ceased my line of thinking to look at the time on my alarm clock. _Eight fifteen… _Oh no! I'm going to be late! _How long was I in thought for?_ I questioned myself as I grabbed my things and transported out of my bedroom and straight for a school, not bothering to do short teleportation's to save time.

**{~X~}**

The chiming of a repetitive bell ringed in my ears as I saw a horde of students younger than me enter Yōso Public High School, an educational facility that was not as advanced as Kouseitani Academy, but still had classes teaching people to control their Element.

A couple of students gave a look to me, probably because I appeared out of nowhere. I guess anyone would, but it was hardly a rare thing to see. I didn't really pay attention to them as I started scouring the area for someone.

I soon spotted a short blond haired boy running towards me with a wide grin on his face. I smiled back in return as he caught up to where I was and hugged me.

**No one's POV**

"Alice-san, ohayo gozaimasu!" The young boy greeted as he let go of the beauty.

Alice smiled affectionately at him "Ohayo, Marucho. How have you been?" She asked, hoping to start a quick conversation so she could let him back to school, as well as herself.

The turquoise eyed boy held up his red rimmed glasses by the edge and said in a not so confident tone "F-fine" If he was trying to sound convincing, but the blond wasn't doing a very good job of it.

The illusionist bent down to his level as she tucked her skit behind her legs and set her satchel on her lap "Are you still nervous Marucho?" She asked concern evident in her chocolate eyes.

The blond boy kept his head down, staring at the pavement below his feet. Alice didn't need an answer to know he was uneasy. It has been only a few days since he began high school. And Marucho was only twelve years old, with the intelligence of a college graduate. But age wasn't what deterred him from going. It was the fact that he had no Elemental abilities at all, which is why most people attend Yōso. That and the fact he wasn't very wealthy to attend the same school as Alice.

His uniform was blue after all. And the Russian knew that there was no way for him to ever achieve esper powers.

But he had something more important stirring inside of him…

Alice gave the young boy a sympathetic smile "Oh Marucho, sōnnani shinpai shinaide, ne?" She reassured ruffling his blond hair a bit. He had to straighten it out like his Mother had been the one to do it, giving puffed out cheeks and a pouty face in all "Alice-san!" He pleaded embarrassingly, making the said red head giggle.

Marucho turned away from her, sticking his nose up in the air, which only helped her see the blush that dusted over his cheeks. The blond cleared his throat before completely turning around to the front gates of his school "A-anyway I have to get to class, see you later" With that he jogged up to the building, probably hoping to avoid further embarrassment from his elder.

As the red head smiled and waved him goodbye, her happy smiled was soon replaced with a frown.

_When will it happen? When will his power be too much for us to handle?_

**a};~-~-~-**

"You want us to go to The Hood?" Billy repeated Runo's question as he mentally debated on the thing at hand.

The blunette nodded to confirm it "Yeah. They asked us to do a show tonight. So what do ya say?" She asked. A sliver of hope glimmering in her irises as the silver head beside her gave the blond puppy dog eyes that never failed to get a yes.

Being up against both pleading looks, the base baller reluctantly agreed. As well as Dan who had just arrived after Billy gave his answer.

The two Level 5's high fived proudly as they grinned to one another. _Guys are so easy._ They thought in sync. And it seemed like they knew the other was thinking the same thing because they started laughing.

At lunch they told the others about the plan, plus a couple other high school students to make the event more enjoyable.

Although Alice was a little reluctant for some reason, she affirmed that she'll come after Julie balled crocodile tears for a straight seven minutes. The Drama Club was so sure she was putting up an act and actually applauded her performance, to which the silver head bowed proudly to.

"Alice you okay? You're usually be up for a show" Julie pointed out when she plopped back down to her after conversing with the Drama Club, who got her to thinking about joining, which she instantly agreed to.

The Russian stirred the straw of her juice for the umpteenth time they were outside for break. After a moment she looked up at the midnight blue eyed girl with a smile_. You know it's too getting dangerous right? _She said telepathically.

The silver rolled her eyes "Don't you give me that innocent look!" She said before thinking. _I do, but we have nothing to worry about… I think… _Alice giggled outwardly "I'm up for it, you know I am" _I'm not so sure, Marucho's aura has been somewhat off the charts lately. What do you think Runo?_

The blunette, although talking with Dan, Shun and Billy was able to speak to both of the groups at the same time "So one time hot head over here literally fried my Dad at our café, so after…" _Are you kidding me? It's __**beyond**__ unstable. I checked up on him last night and you wouldn't believe how weird it was _"… And that's why I will never let Dan near a fire extinguisher ever again" By the end the blond was cracking up laughing and the ninja palm faced at his friend, who crawled off in some corner at the reminder of Runo's story.

_This is why I was feeling a little hesitant on going._ Alice explained. But the Earth user mentally shook her head, if that was possible. _That's not the reason._ The red head just stared at the seemingly happy girl. _You're feeling down. And the only time your down is when…_

Julie would've finished just Alice had just cut off their telepathic connection and got up "Well I have some things to do on the student council, so 'I'll meet you guys after school" With a small wave she skipped off for the building, leaving Julie a little unsatisfied on the inside.

**a};~-~-~-**

After several gruelling hours of class, the six were finally out of the school building, making their way to Central. But Alice said she'll meet up with them later as she had some things to take care of. The others waved her off as she headed down the other direction while they went towards the city.

Apparently when they made this plan to perform, their little outing became into a whole event. Every student in their high school division will be going.

"Since when was The Hood at Central?" Dan wondered as he walked down the narrow stairs, followed by Shun and Billy. The two Level 5 espers were in the lead as they continued to step further underground.

"Since forever, duh" Julie deadpanned as she took out her site ponytail and ruffled her hair a bit for that effortless effect, while Runo went for a high ponytail, the same hairstyle she uses during sport at school "Hadn't you noticed the glass door that says 'The Hood' in bold graffiti spray paint?" The blunette asked rhetorically as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

This made Dan give her a half lidded look burning into the back of her head, not literally though "No, I've never noticed" He pulled at dryly as the group entered through a set of double doors covered with a soft black fabric, which were opened to reveal a wide open underground area.

There was a stage right before them placed above a lowered mosh pit, an open, non-alcoholic bar to their right, and several booths lined the walls for people who weren't interested or too tired to dance.

At the moment it was empty, save for some upperclassmen who usually prepared everything ahead of time before the party really begun.

Among them was a familiar Chinese girl who skipped her way towards them, still in her red uniform "Hey, see you guys decided to come tonight" She stated in a giddy tone, obviously excited for the night ahead.

Julie giggled in the same level of jitteriness and held her arms as she jumped up and down for effect "Well we haven't been to The Hood in so long! Plus we were due for a performance tonight anyway" Chan nodded, or her head was bobbing from the way the esper was shaking her, but nevertheless her smile grew "Julie, I told you its '**Da** Hood' not 'The Hood'. You have to put on that gangsta accent" The silver heads laughs only erupted more as she scratched the back of her head "Oh right, I forgot"

Runo rolled her eyes at this as she played with her smartphone "Potato, patato, it means the same thing anyway. Julie, can I talk to you for a sec?" The emerald eyed girl didn't need to wait for a reply before she dragged the Australian away, stuffing her cell back into her hoodie's pocket.

Their strange actions brought a puzzled look on Shun's face "What do you thinks going on with them?" And almost as if on cue, the pair beside him, who were both absentmindedly staring into thin air, answered a the same moment "Girl stuff" Then said right after "Or Alice"

** {~X~} **

"Jeez Runo what's got you so grabby?" Julie asked as she rubbed the wrist that the blunette had too much of a grip on.

The soccer star rolled her eyes as she brought the silver closer and whispered in her ear "We have to go, Alice is the middle of battling a…" Before she could finish the Australian gasped dramatically, placing one hand over her mouth while the other was on her heart "Without us?!" She shrieked in disbelief "Then what the heck are we doing here?!" This time it was Julie's turn to drag the Level 5

They were heading their way back up the stairs, but not before telling Chan to distract the boys until they got back. She didn't question why, but made a mental note to ask about it later, that is if she'd remember.

"So I heard from a little Julie that you've never been here before" The ebony haired girl said as she made her way to the guys, where were casually seated by one of the booths.

"Well… I guess you could say we haven't been keeping up with the latest trend" Dan responded, honestly not that interested that they've been left out of the school loop.

"Where are the girls?" Billy asked after a while seeing as the pair hadn't been seen since they got here not that long ago. Chan shrugged in response "Probably preparing for tonight" She paused to look around the club "Where's your friend Shun?" She questioned curiously.

The brunette boy yawned as we replied "He went out for some air, how'd you know his name anyway?" The Chinese girl giggled as she slid in the booth "Oh Alice talks about him all the time" Billy and Dan shared an instant look before dismissing the thought. They'd leave things like that to the girls to gossip about.

**a};~-~-~-**

**Shun's POV**

I inhaled a large breath of cold air and released it into a foggy cloud as it deteriorated away.

Somehow I couldn't get the way Alice was behaving yesterday out of mind. It sounds crazy, but I don't think I was completely speaking to **her **that time.

I got up from the cement portion of the wall beside the entrance of The Hood. Or Da Hood, whatever, it didn't matter to me. I was about to go back in when a blur of bright blue and shimmering silver flew right past me, and I only know two people with those abnormal hair colours.

I was about to call after them when I heard Julie yell from the distance "Come on Runo! Alice could be done fighting that…" I couldn't catch the last of their conversation before they disappeared away from Central and down the road to a part of the suburbs, but the first part alone was enough to get me to follow them.

In about five minutes I ended up on the pathway of a deserted alley situated by a row of brick fences to give homes some privacy. Trees and shrubs lined the sidewalks so it was hard to tell where the two had run off to.

But that's when the sound of a familiar voice caused me to run again.

When I ran three blocks down the path I finally found Julie and Runo, not to mention Alice, brawling with what appeared to be a black horse. Only this wasn't any ordinary horse, this one had blue flames as its mane and eyes that were darker than the night was.

Not only was that strange, but so was what the girls were wearing and wielding.

Julie wore a rose pink scarf that disclosed the lower half of her face as the rest wrapped around her neck and flowed down behind her. There were two batons in her hands, and at the ends was a long strip of ribbon in the same shade as her scarf.

The silver skidded to a stop and thrust her arms in front of her. The long pieces of fabric seemed to have a life of its own when it wrapped around the legs of the mysterious horse.

Runo had a white bow accented in gold and a full set of arrows secured in the quiver strapped on her back, right in between the angel wings that suddenly appeared to lift her high up in the air. There were matching fingerless gloves on her hands as she reloaded her weapon.

She kept shooting at the creature, hitting it with much accuracy, only the horse kept resisting defeat, and its flames practically burned each arrow it came into contact with.

Alice had a short velvet hood that was plum purple in colour, tied by a gold rope by her neck. And in her hands was a platinum black scythe. It looked as it belonged to the reaper himself, accessorised with skulls and everything. It was strange though. The weapon seemed like it was the complete opposite of Alice's personality, it just didn't belong. But at the same time… it looked like she was meant to have it.

As the red head swiped at the black horse, the creature jumped back. She was about to swing again when she found me. I think she finally felt my presence.

At that moment she was swapping looks back and forth, deciding on whom to concentrate on. But after a while she just kept staring at me, like she was trying to hypnotize me or something with her Element. Funny thing was…

I wasn't affected by her…

**No one's POV**

_N-nani? Dōshite? How come my powers aren't working on him?_

But before Alice could answer for herself, a large stinging pain had hit her side, slamming her body straight to a brick wall, knocking the wind out of her. She slid down, gritting her teeth. The blurry image of Runo and Julie still battling that… thing… was getting more unclear by the second.

The esper rested her eyes for a bit, hoping that she wouldn't fall unconscious, not now of all times.

_Get up Alice…_ A familiar voice inside her head commanded. _You're not gonna let your little boyfriend distract you… are you? _They taunted, probably for the benefit for her.

With a forced grunt seething through her teeth, she unsteadily got back up, using the wall behind her to keep her from falling. Her hands gripped the scythe tighter as she tried to locate the monster, but Shun was the first thing she saw, which reminded her before she hit the brick partition. "Kazami-kun, get out of here!" She ordered, but didn't have enough time to see if he obeyed when the horse like creature lunged for her again.

But this time when the monster hit her, the feeling of a warm liquid splattered all over the beauty's face, blinding her vision in a sickly shade of scarlet red.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well please review as a birthday present to me, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I write it. I haven't really been getting into writing as much now, but I hope I get that feeling back<strong>

**Runo and Julie: You can't quit on us!**

**Cramer: Yeah!**

**Alice: Ummmm… lamas can't talk**

**Dan: I thought it was a camel**

**Me: Both are cool XP**

**Everyone: Okay…**

* * *

><p><strong>XOXO AsianBunny<strong>


End file.
